Breaking the Rules
by Cliteraria
Summary: Bella é uma professora muito dedicada. Ela da aulas para crianças, mas seu aluno favorito é o pequeno Charlie. Ele é sempre o último a sair porque seus pais sempre se atrasam. Mas os atrasos acabam quando seu irmão mais velho Edward começa a buscá-lo. Mas por ser um desconhecido para ela, Bella não pode liberar Charlie. E quando se vê contrariado Edward fica sem ação. Edward é u
1. A grande aposta

**Bella PDV**

Era mais um dia normal de trabalho. Eu estava terminando de arrumar minhas coisas e logo o sinal tocaria anunciando o final das aulas.

-Crianças arrumem seus materiais e façam uma fila na porta.

Eu sempre levava todas as crianças até seus pais. Todos os dias. A fila era organizada por ordem de chegada dos pais. E o pequeno Charlie era sempre o último. Já que seu pai chegava sempre depois do horário para buscá-lo.

Depois que todas as crianças haviam ido. Ficamos somente Charlie e eu. Foi quando um homem alto com cabelos de uma cor que eu nunca havia visto chegou e Charlie correu em sua direção. Seus cabelos eram uma bagunça. Parecia um acobreado. Mas foram seus olhos que me chamaram a atenção. Era um verde escuro muito bonito.

-Charlie não corre. -Disse indo ao seu encontro

-Edward!Você veio!

-Claro que eu vim campeão. Mamãe pediu para vir te buscar.

-Vem conhecer a tia Bella. - Charlie desceu do colo do lindo rapaz e veio em minha direção, o puxando pela mão.

-Charlie, você não pode sair correndo desse jeito. - O adverti.

-Desculpa tia. É que eu fui dar oi pro meu irmão. Olha ele aqui.

-Olá senhorita...?

-Swan. Isabella Swan. Mas meus alunos me chamam de Bella.

-Sem dúvida é.

-Como disse?

-Nada. Me chamo Edward Cullen. Sou irmão mais velho do Charlie. Vim buscá-lo.

-Eu entendo Sr. Cullen, mas tenho ligar para Dona Esme. O seu nome não está na lista dos responsáveis pelo Charlie.

-Isso por que eu estava fora da cidade. Voltei semana passada.

-Como eu disse. Entendo. Mas ainda sim tenho que ligar para a mãe do Charlie. É pela própria segurança do Charlie.

-Acha que estou mentindo Srta Swan?- Ele perguntou de um jeito provocativo.

-Não é questão de estar mentindo Sr. Cullen. Eu apenas não posso entregar as crianças a pessoas que não estão na lista de responsáveis.

-Tudo bem. Eu vou ligar para minha mãe e a senhorita pode falar com ela então. - Disse virando os olhos. Ele discou um número no celular e passou para mim.

-Edward? Já pegou o Charlie?

-Alô? Dona Esme. Aqui é a Bella. Professora do Charlie.

-Ah sim. Bella. Por que está com o telefone do meu filho?

-Dona Esme. O senhor Cullen veio buscar o Charlie, mas acontece que o nome dele não está na lista de responsáveis. Então não podia liberar o Charlie sem falar com a senhora antes.

-Ah claro querida. Eu esqueci completamente. Edward é meu filho mais velho. Ele não estava na cidade antes, mas agora ele irá buscar o Charlie todos os dias. Poderia colocar seu nome e telefone na lista?

-Claro Dona Esme. Eu coloco. Espero que a senhora entenda. É pela própria segurança do Charlie. - Ao ouvir isso ele sorriu presunçoso.

-Imagine querida. Eu entendo. Mas pode deixar sim. Bom, se é apenas isso... Tenho que desligar agora.

-Sim era apenas isso Dona Esme. Obrigada. Tchau. - Desliguei e devolvi o telefone para seu dono.

\- Então Srt. Swan. Agora que foi tudo esclarecido. Será que eu posso levar meu irmãozinho?

\- Claro. Eu só preciso do seu número para colocar na lista de responsáveis.

-Aqui. - Anotou o número em um papel e me passou. -Se era só isso. Vamos Charlie?

-Aonde vamos?

-Vamos pegar Tânia e depois vamos ao parque.

-Ah não. Você ainda namora ela Edward? Ela é a maior chata.

-Não seja assim Charlie. Se despeça da professora e vamos. - Charlie virou os olhares e veio se despedir de mim. Me abaixei para receber um beijo, mas Charlie sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Ela é a maior chata. Preferia que você viesse tia. - sorri com seu comentário e Edward pigarreou chamando a atenção de Charlie.

-Vamos? – Perguntou impaciente.

-Está bem.- Charlie respondeu bufando.

-Que isso campeão. Te pago um sorvete.

-Sorvete! - Correu em direção ao irmão que o pegou no colo.

-Até amanhã Srt. Swan.

-Até amanhã. - Acenei com a cabeça.

Voltei para buscar o meu material. Esse irmão do Charlie podia ser muito bonito, mas era um arrogante. Achando que com um sorriso vai conseguir tudo o que quer.

Cheguei em casa fui tomar uma banho quente para relaxar. Era quinta à noite, então decidi preparar a aula de amanhã.

Na manhã seguinte. Acordei bem cedo e fui fazer minha corrida. Eu tinha minha rotina. Eu acordava todos os dias às 6 da manhã e corria exatos 7 km. Voltava, tomava um banho, meu café, e ia para o trabalho que ficava apenas dois quarteirões da minha casa. No caminho eu passava na banca e comprava o jornal do dia.

Quando cheguei a escola fui direto para minha sala para arrumar a lista de responsáveis, e colocar o nome e telefone daquele... Senhor na lista. Não entenda mal, eu gostaria de chamá-lo de outra coisa. Mas eu não usava palavrões. Um dos motivos eram meus alunos claro. Quando você trabalha com crianças têm que tomar muito cuidado com o que fala. Mas o principal motivo são meus pais. Eu cresci em uma casa onde palavrões eram quase que a primeira língua falada.

Charlie era sempre o primeiro a chegar. Ele ia direto para sua cadeira sempre bem quietinho, mas hoje ele parecia diferente. Mais animado do que o normal.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Charlie? Você não para na cadeira.

-Aconteceu sim tia Bella. Eu não tenho mais que ver aquela chata da Tânia agora. - Eu não costumava me envolver em assuntos pessoais dos alunos, mas Charlie era diferente.

-Por que não?

\- Eu não entendi direito tia. Eu estava no carro. Edward disse que íamos pegar Tânia e depois iríamos para o parque. Então eu não precisava descer. Mas quando ele entrou na casa eu ouvi ele falando alto. E depois ele saiu de lá com aquela chata correndo atrás dele. Mas tinha um moço sem camisa vindo atrás dela. Meu irmão entrou no carro e saiu dirigindo. Aí quando perguntei se ele não ia voltar pra pegar aquela chata, ele disse que eu não tinha mais que me preocupar com ela.

\- E você gostou disso?

-Claro. Ela não gostava muito de mim mesmo. Não é como você tia. Ela só me mandava fazer as coisas. Dizendo que eu tinha que me acostumar com ela. Já que ela ia casar com meu irmão. Acho que ela não vai mais né tia?

-Eu acho que não querido. - Disse sorrindo e passando a mão em seus cabelos.

-E você tia?

-O que tem eu?

-Você tem namorado também tia?

-Não querido. Eu não tenho. - Ele pareceu pensar em alguma coisa por um tempo.

-Quantos anos você tem tia Bella?

-Eu tenho 25 querido. Por quê?

-Sabe tia. Meu irmão tem 26. Sabe. Você não tem namorado, eu acho que ele não ta mais namorando aquela chata. Por que vocês não namoram?

-Charlie!

-O que? Eu ia achar muito mais divertido passar à tarde com você. Você é legal comigo.

-Querido, fico feliz que goste de mim, mas as coisas não funcionam desse jeito.

-Por que não? Você gosta de meninas como a mãe da Lilly?- Ele perguntou confuso.

-Charlie!- Cada idéias que essas crianças de hoje tem.

-O que? Meu irmão é bonitão não é?- Ele balançou as sobrancelhas e eu ri.

-Bem, sim, mas a questão não é essa Charlie. Você é muito pequeno para entender.

-Então explica ué.

-Querido. Não é porque dois adultos não namoram que tem que se gostar. Entende? Além do mais, existem algumas regras de ética.

-O que é isso de regras de épica tia?

-É ética Charlie. E são coisas que se podem ou não fazer.

-E o que isso tem a ver com você namorar meu irmão?- Disse bufando e revirando os olhinhos.

-Tem tudo a ver senhor cupido mirim. Uma das regras da escola é que professores não podem namorar pais ou responsáveis dos alunos. Agora chega desse assunto Charlie. As outras crianças já estão chegando e vamos começar a aula. - ele bufou mais uma vez, mas ficou quieto pelo resto da aula.

Na hora da saída fiz a mesma coisa. As crianças formaram uma fila, mas dessa vez o responsável pelo Charlie já estava esperando. Ele podia ser um metido, mas pelo menos era pontual.

-Parece que seu irmão está esperando Charlie. Até segunda.

-Até segunda tia.

-Nenhuma objeção sobre eu levar meu irmão hoje Srt. Swan?

-Não Sr. Cullen. Agora que já falei com a dona Esme, o senhor está na lista dos responsáveis. Então pode levar o Charlie sem objeções da minha parte.

-Que bom que nos entendermos então. Porque de agora em diante eu virei buscá-lo todas os dias.

-Como eu disse. Agora que o nome do senhor está na lista, não tenho porquê barrar a saída do Charlie.

-Ótimo. Vamos campeão. -Charlie correu em direção ao seu irmão, que o pegou no colo. Os dois estavam conversando e quando Edward disse alguma coisa, Charlie arregalou os olhinhos e desceu do colo dele correndo em minha direção.

-Tia!

-Esqueceu alguma coisa Charlie?

-Esqueci. Amanhã é meu aniversário. Você vai, não vai tia?

-Eu não sei Charlie. Eu gosto muito de você, mas não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

-Por favor tia!-Ele pediu piscando os olhinhos que eram tão verdes quanto os do seu irmão mais velho.

-Eu não sei...

-Vai tiaa! Eu quero te mostrar meus brinquedos favoritos. Por favor.- Ele continuou com os olhinhos, mas dessa vez fez um biquinho.

-Está bem. Eu vou. Mas não vou poder ficar muito tempo..

-Oba! A tia vai! – Ele correu gritando para seu irmão, que sorriu o pegando no colo novamente.

-O aniversário será as três. Na casa dos meus pais. O endereço está na ficha do Charlie.- O irmão arrogante de Charlie falou, me olhando dos pés a cabeça e eu senti um calor subindo por todo meu corpo.- Tem uma piscina. Traje de banho é opcional. Você ficaria muito bem com um querida. - Disse isso sem parar de me avaliar e sorrindo, e eu senti meu rosto esquentando. Tenho certeza que devo ter corado.

-É... Eu vejo você amanhã então Charlie.- Edward sorriu com a minha incoerência.

-Até amanhã então Srt. Swan.- Quando ele se despediu lançou um sorriso torto em minha direção. Senti meu rosto corar, mas me mantive firme. Não queria que ele soubesse que podia fazer isso comigo.

-Até amanhã Sr. Cullen.- Se ele me chamaria pelo meu sobrenome, eu também o faria.

Eu não queria me enfiar na casa dos Cullen, mas como dizer não para aqueles olhinhos.

Terminei de arrumar minhas coisas e fui para casa. Chegando em casa tomei um longo banho. Como estava calor, decidi dormir apenas com a calcinha e o sutiã. Vesti apenas uma camiseta cumprida enquanto fazia o jantar, mas antes de me deitar tiraria.

Fui para cozinha e olhei para geladeira. Peguei vários ingredientes e uma massa de pizza pronta no congelador. Depois de montar a pizza e colocá-la no formo fui até o quarto escolher uma roupa para o aniversário do Charlie. Seria durante o dia. Ainda me lembro das insinuações daquele... Aquele arrogante.

Depois de escolher o vestido voltei para cozinha. Terminei de comer e arrumei minha sujeira. Eu morava sozinha, mas gostava de ordem. Ainda não queria ir para a cama. Então sentei no sofá para ler meu livro.

Ele estava ainda mais lindo. Se não fosse a política da escola e o fato dele ser um idiota, eu certamente ficaria interessada nele.

Ele foi se aproximando mais e mais de mim, mas por alguma razão eu não recuei. Foi aí que eu percebi que não controlava meu corpo. Os que eram pra ser meus braços passaram em volta de seu pescoço e suas mãos vieram para minha cintura. Eu tentava me soltar, mas meu corpo não obedecia meus comandos. Sem controle nenhum, vi meu corpo reagir sozinho, enlaçando minhas pernas em sua cintura. Ele beijava meu pescoço enquanto minhas mãos estavam em seu cabelo. Eu tentei mais uma vez retomar o controle do meu corpo, mas não consegui. Então meu corpo continuou funcionando sozinho. Minha boca atacou a sua enquanto minhas mãos tentavam abrir sua camisa. Mas as mãos dele soltaram minha perna e pararam minhas mãos.

-Você é muito impaciente Srt. Swan.- Ele disse sorrindo da mesma maneira que fez naquele primeiro dia na escola.

Acordei sentindo o suor escorrer por meu pescoço. Eu realmente acabei de sonhar com Edward Cullen? Não bastava ter que vê-lo na escola. Ele apareceria em meus sonhos agora. Sem conseguir voltar a dormir resolvi me levantar e me preparar para o dia. Seria um longo dia.

A luz do sol já entrava pela janela. Minhas costas doíam um pouco. Eu havia adormecido no sofá enquanto lia. De novo.

Tomei um banho frio para acalmar meu corpo depois desse sonho maluco e sai para minha corrida. Ao chegar em casa preparei meu café e liguei para Alice. Eu não tinha certeza se devia falar disso com ela, porque conhecendo minha amiga, aquela maluca mandaria eu me jogar para cima dele.

Peguei o telefone ligando. Depois de quatro toques ela atendeu.

-Sério Bella? Oito da manhã? De um sábado? É bom ser importante.

-Grande amiga você Alice. Eu querendo conversar e você mal humorada.

-Conversar sobre o que às oito da manhã? – Eu me arrependeria do que estava prestes a fazer. Eu sabia que sim, mas fiz assim mesmo.

-Tem um cara e...

-O que?- Ela gritou ao telefone. - Nem mais uma palavra. Estou indo para aí agora.

O que uma fofoca sobre um cara não faz né? Nem uma hora depois ouvi minha campainha, mas Alice não podia tocar uma vez e esperar. Ela tinha que ficar segurando o botão até eu abrir a porta.

-Pelo amor de Deus Alice! Aonde é o incêndio?

-Eu espero que debaixo da sua saia Bellinha. Como assim tem uma cara? Como o conheceu? De onde ele é? Como se chama? Quantos anos...

-Alice respira! Ele é o irmão mais velho de um dos meus alunos. Eu não sei de onde ele é. Ele é tão...

-Gato?

-Arrogante!

-Perai. Volta. Como assim arrogante? Eu pensei que você estava afim dele. Não está?

-Não Alice. Se você tivesse me deixado terminar de falar saberia. Ele se chama Edward. Ele é um arrogante, metido, prepotente e...

-E você gosta dele.- Ela cantarolou sorrindo.

-Você não ouviu o que eu disse Alice?

-Claro que ouvi Bella. Por isso mesmo que eu digo. Você gosta dele.

-Eu não.

-Gosta sim. Posso até apostar que sonhou com ele essa noite.- Quando ela disse isso eu corei. E foi a confirmação que ela precisava.- Ah eu sabia! Sonhou com ele não foi? E como foi? Foi quente?

\- Alice! Tudo bem ele apareceu no meu sonho, mas eu não gosto dele. Ontem o Charlie me convidou para seu aniversário. E quando eu disse que ia, esse... Homem mediu meu corpo todo dizendo que traje de banho era opcional. E que eu ficaria ótima em um. Alem de me chamar de querida. Ele nem disfarçou Alice.

-Bella qual é? O cara deve ser solteiro, e não é por nada não, mas você é gostosa. Alguns caras são mais objetivos só isso.

-Ai quando ele disse isso, eu corei. Eu queria mandá-lo para a...

-Sua cama?

-Alice!

-Eu estou brincando Bella. Você ainda vai ao aniversário?

-Vou.

-Aproveita para mostrar para ele que você não se sente intimidada.

-Na verdade essa é uma ótima idéia Alice.

-Que horas é o aniversário.

-Daqui duas horas.

-Ótimo. Vem. - Ela disse me puxando para o quarto.

-O que vai fazer.

-Te deixar mais gata do que você já é.

Quando fiquei pronta eu não acreditei. Eu parecia inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo muito sexy. Alice realmente sabia o que fazia. Meus olhos eram azuis, mas com a maquiagem que Alice fez, eles ficaram destacados. Meus cabelos caiam sobre meus ombros em cachos e eu usava meus brincos de perolas e um colar de coruja, junto com um vestido azul claro e sapatilhas pretas.

Eu estava na porta dos Cullens, quase cogitando a idéia de voltar para casa. Mas eu não seria covarde. Aquele arrogante não teria controle sobre mim. Era aniversário de Charlie, e eu estaria lá por ele.

Tomei coragem e toquei a campainha. E correndo em minha direção havia um Charlie muito feliz.

-Você é um pirata!

-É só minha fantasia tia.- Ele disse sorrindo.- Eu queria que meu irmão vestisse uma também.

-E ele não quis?

-Ele parece bravo tia. – Eu já estava ultrapassando a linha do certo e errado, mas não me importava. Quanto mais informações conseguisse daquele idiota, melhor poderia responder as suas provocações.

-Por que diz isso querido?

-Ele estava de bom humor, mas eu perguntei se aquela chata da Tânia viria pro meu aniversário. E ele está emburrado agora, e não quer vestir a fantasia. Eu fiz alguma coisa errada tia?

-Você não fez nada errado querido. Ele deve estar com algum problema. Adultos às vezes tem problemas.

-Quem está com problemas?- Edward apareceu na porta perguntando e eu saltei com a surpresa.

-Charlie queria saber por que o irmão dele não quis vestir a fantasia de pirata. Ele pensa que você está bravo com ele, por isso não quer colocar a fantasia.

-Maninho vem aqui.- Edward se pos de joelhos e Charlie foi para perto dele.- Você não fez nada de errado. Eu que fiz. É seu aniversário. Eu prometo que na hora do parabéns eu visto a fantasia. Combinado?

-Mesmo?

-Mesmo.

-Eba! A tia Bella pode ser a mocinha em perigo?

-Se ela quiser.

-Você quer tia?- Piscou os olhinhos para mim de novo.

-Claro Charie.

-Vou contar pro papai. Ele pode ser o vilão- Disse isso saindo correndo.

-Srt Swan. Que bom que veio. Charlie parece gostar muito de você.

-Eu também gosto muito dele Sr. Cullen.

\- Edward. Sr. Cullen é meu pai. E considerando que você não está na escola. Eu poderia chama-la de Isabella?

-Bella.

-Realmente o apelido lhe cai melhor. A festa é nos fundos. Venha.- A contra gosto fui até os fundos acompanhada por ele.

Assim que chegamos até a festa, tentei manter o Maximo de distancia dele.

Charlie trouxe a fantasia de seu irmão, que logo a vestiu. O que eu não sabia, é que eles fariam uma pequena peça de teatro. Tudo improvisado, claro.

Carlisle, pai de Charlie, era o vilão que seqüestrou a mocinha, que era eu. Enquanto isso, Edward era o mocinho que tentaria me resgatar, fala sério? E Charlie seria seu parceiro.

Eu estava "amarrada" na cadeira, e Charlie tentava lutar contra Carlisle. Ele era um bom ator, porque ao sentir o soco que suas pequenas mãozinhas deram, Carlisle caiu no chão dramaticamente, enquanto Charlie gritava para que Edward fosse me salvar. E ele obedeceu vindo ao meu encontro e me soltando.

Eu ia andar com minhas próprias pernas, mas ao tentar fazer isso, ouvimos as reclamações do pequeno pirata.

-Não Edward! A tia Bella ta machucada. Você tem que pegar ela no colo.- Ele disse revirando os olhinhos. Edward olhou para mim, e obedeceu. Estávamos desconfortais com tanta intimidade, mas Charlie estava se divertindo, então valia a pena.- O capitão ta acordando! Foge Edward, foge!- Carlisle se levantou e Charlie correu puxando seu irmão, que saiu correndo pelo quintal, comigo ainda em seus braços. Mas ele não viu um pequeno pião que estava no chão e tropeçou, nos derrubando. Ele caiu ficando em cima de mim.

Seu rosto parecia ainda mais bonito. Seu queixo, sua mandíbula, seus lábios carnudos, e seu olhos... Eu poderia me perder nesses olhos. Quando me dei conta ele estava se aproximando. Mais e mais. Próximo de mais para o meu gosto. Então o empurrei. E ele pareceu sair de um transe se levantando.

A pequena apresentação acabou por ai. Carlisle estava cansado de correr, e nem Edward, nem eu queríamos repetir o que havia acabado de acontecer. Cantamos e o bolo foi cortado. Eu já ia embora quando o idiota do Cullen se aproximou. Ele estava acompanhado de um belo rapaz. Pele morena e cabelos tão pretos quanto seus olhos.

-Isabella... Esse é James. James, essa é a Srt Swan. A professora de Charlie que eu lhe falei.

-Anda falando de mim por ai Sr Cullen?

-Não exatamente. E eu já disse que pode me chamar de Edward. Sr. Cullen é meu pai.

-Não fique aborrecida querida. Edward me falou de você, mas foi mais da sua... Desobediência

-Minha desobediência?

-Entenda querida, Edward aqui, está acostumado a ter tudo o que quer, sempre que quer. Não é muito comum que as pessoas lhe neguem as coisas ou descumpram suas ordens.

-Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou sua querida senhor...?

-James. James Hunt.

-E em segundo lugar Sr Hunt. Eu estava cumprindo ordens. Ordens da escola. Não posso entregar meus alunos a qualquer estranho que afirma os conhecer. E quanto ao Sr Cullen, talvez esteja na hora de aprender que o mundo não gira ao seu redor, e que não pode ter tudo que se quer.

-Parece que lhe causei uma péssima primeira intenção Isabella.- Edward disse.

-Com certeza não foi à melhor. Mas não tem porque se preocupar com isso.

-Ao contrario. Eu não gosto de deixar más impressões ao meu respeito. Que tal consertarmos isso?

-E o que tem em mente?

-Um jantar. Sexta à noite?

-Não obrigada.

-Tem compromisso?

-Não.

-Namorado?

-Não que seja do seu interesse, mas não.

-Então por que a recusa?

-Por que eu não quero.

-Isso não é uma boa resposta. Vamos. Se não nessa sexta, qual dia então?

-E que tal essa resposta... No dia em que porcos voarem. Agora já vou indo. O vejo segunda quando vier buscar o Charlie Sr. Cullen.-Me virei e fui embora, o deixando de boca aberta com a recusa.

 **Edward PDV**

-Perdeu o jeito Cullen?

-Claro que não Hunt. Ela só tem um temperamento forte, mas é só uma questão de tempo até ela se render ao meu charme.

-Não sei não. Ela não parece disposta nem a ser sua amiga. Quanto mais se envolver com você meu amigo.

-Quer apostar?

-Quer saber? Vai ser divertido ver o grande Edward Cullen não conseguir a garota pelo menos uma vez.

-Você vai perder essa James. Quais são as regras e o que eu ganho?

-Que tal isso. O baile anual da empresa. Tem que leva lá como sua acompanhante, mas eu quero provas Cullen. Quero ver ao menos um beijo. Sem que você seja estapeado por isso.

-O baile é daqui um mês. .

-Duvidando das suas habilidades meu amigo?

-Não. Claro que não. Ela estará lá. E o que eu ganho?

-Metade das minhas ações na empresa. Assim você realiza seu tão sonhado objetivo de se tornar o presidente. Eai Cullen? Um mês é o suficiente para acalentar fera?

-Feito. - apertamos as mãos fechando a aposta. Não seria fácil amansar essa fera, mas eu não perderia a chance de me tornar o presidente da empresa.


	2. Todo cuidado, é pouco

**Edward PDV**

—Até amanhã Charlie.- Bella disse se despedindo enquanto Charlie vinha em minha direção.

—Eu não ganho tchau?- Provoquei.

—Até amanha Sr. Cullen.

—Bella espere.- A ouvi suspirar alto enquanto se virava. Não seria fácil, mas eu a domaria.

—Sim Sr Cullen.

—Eu gostaria de refazer o convite que lhe fiz no sábado. Gostaria de jantar comigo na sexta?

—Minha resposta continua a mesma Sr Cullen.

—Eu já pedi para me chamar de Edward. Me chamando de senhor Cullen até me faz parecer velho.

—Eu agradeço o convite Edward, mas minha resposta ainda é não.

—E que tal um almoço então?- Eu a vi segurando as temporas tentando manter sua boa educação. Eu não desistiria. Eu queria aquela presidência há muito tempo.

—Não obrigada.

—Um café?

—O senhor é muito persistente. Parece não entender quando uma mulher lhe diz não.

—Vamos lá Isabella. Um café. Como amigos.

—Não somos amigos.

—Mas poderíamos ser. Se você me deixar te pagar um café, nós nos sentaríamos, conversaríamos e nos tornaríamos amigos.

—Acho pouco provável.

—Um café e eu lhe deixo em paz.

—Está bem! Eu saio daqui há uma hora.

—Ótimo. Eu levo Charlie em casa e venho buscá-la

—Ótimo.- Disse revirando os olhos.

Coloque Charlie no carro e comecei a dirigir até em casa.

—Edward?

—Pode ir falando.

—O que?

—O que você quis perguntar desde que entrou no carro. Desembucha maninho.

—Eu só queria saber umas coisas.

—E que coisas seriam essas?

—Ah nada de mais... Sobre você, sobre aquela chata da Tânia, sobre a tia Bella...

—Do começo Charlie. Sobre a Tânia primeiro. Pode falar.

—Você ainda ta namorando ela?

—Não. Não estou.- Ainda lembrou quando cheguei na casa de Tânia e a peguei transando com o limpador da piscina. Charlie nunca gostou muito dela, e eu a usava mais para passar o tempo quando vinha para Forks. Mas minha mais nova distração se tornou uma professora de jardim de infância, então estava tudo bem.-Próxima pergunta.

—Você gosta da tia Bella?- Quando ele perguntou isso, eu não sabia o que responder. É claro que ela era gostosa, e que eu a pegaria assim que tivesse chance, mas é claro que não passava disso. Um meio de conseguir a tão desejada presidência.- Ela parece uma ótima moça, e parece gostar de você Charlie, então sim, eu gosto dela.

—Não. Gostar assim não Edward. Eu to falando de gostar igual o papai gosta da mamãe. Ela disse que acha você bonito sabe.

—Ela disse isso?- Sorri ao ouvir isso. Quer dizer que a Srt. Swan me achava bonito? Então seria mais fácil do que eu havia pensado.

—E pensando bem, ela disse que era segredo. Boca grande- O ouvi murmurar e dei risada.

—E o que mais ela disse Charlie?

—Eu perguntei se ela tinha namorado, e ela disse que não.

—E então?

—Aí eu perguntei por que ela não namorava você ?

—Charlie!

—O que? Eu prefiro ela do que aquelas chatas que você namora. Elas sempre são legais comigo na sua frente, mas quando você não ta olhando elas ficam mandando em mim.

—Tudo bem, já entendi. O que mais a tia Bella te disse?

—Ela disse que tinha regras de épica. Por isso não podia namorar com você.

—Épica?

—É. Que a chata da diretora não deixa ela namorar você porque você é meu irmão.- Ele disse revirando os olhinhos.

—Ah ética.- Então ela não pode namorar responsáveis dos alunos, isso certamente complicaria as coisas.

Chegando em casa Charlie desceu do carro e eu voltei para a escola para pegar Bella. Eu teria que pensar em alguma coisa. Se a escola realmente proibisse relacionamentos entre professoras e responsáveis pelos alunos, então Bella nunca me daria uma chance. Ela me parece certinha demais para quebrar as regras e arriscar seu emprego, por mais charmoso que eu possa ser, precisarei fazer com que ela confie em mim, e que acredite que é perfeitamente seguro entrar em uma relação comigo.

Chegando na escola Bella estava na porta. Eu parei o carro e desci.

—Olá de novo.

—Se eu for com você, você me deixa em paz? Só um café. Depois disso você me deixa em paz? Certo?

— Certo. A menos que você queira mais do que um café. Aí nesse caso eu terei que ser mais insistente.

—Isso não é uma possibilidade. Não se preocupe.

—Vamos?

—Vamos.- Ela ia abrir a porta, mas eu fui mais rápido e abri para que ela entrasse. Ela pareceu surpresa com o gesto. O que me fez pensar... Com que tipo de cara ela andava saindo?

Durante o caminho para a cafeteria o único som que se ouvia era o rádio. Eu liguei um cd e uma musica começou a tocar.

—Debussy?

—Conhece?

—Sim. Mas não imaginei que alguém como você gostasse desse tipo de música.

—Desse tipo de música?

—Clássica.

—Espera aí, alguém como eu? O que quer dizer exatamente?

—Não sei exatamente, mas você me pareceu ser o tipo de cara que gosta mais de musicas de boates.- Eu ri e abri o porta luvas mostrando meus CDs

.-Pode olhar.-Eu disse e ela olhou.

—Tchaikovsky?Beethoven e... Mozart? Definitivamente uma surpresa.

—E você? Gosta de que tipo de música?

—De rock clássica á musica clássica. Eu escuto musicas variando de acordo com meu humor.

—Livros?

—Leio de tudo. Nessa área não tenho muito filtro. Você não me parece um cara que lê muito.

—Julgando de novo Isabella... Que coisa feia para uma professora.

—Desculpe. Tem razão. E não me chame de Isabella, isso me lembra quando eu fazia coisas erradas quando era pequena e minha mãe me chamava a atenção. Isabella, venha já aqui. Não toque nisso Isabella, você vai quebrar. - Ela gesticulava enquanto dizia o por que de não gostar de ser chamada de Isabella, e eu não pude segurar meu riso.

—Não ria. Não é engraçado.

—Talvez não seja para você.

—É claro que você acha engraçado. Aposto que sua mãe não abreviava seu nome, então não poderia usar ele todo na hora das broncas.

—Aí é que você se engana. Ela não abreviava, é verdade, mas para isso servem os nomes compostos não é. Edward Anthony o que você pensa que está fazendo? Edward Anthony desça já daí.- Agora era sua vez de rir.

—Seu segundo nome é Anthony?

—Acha engraçado?

—É claro que sim.- Ela disse enquanto ria.- Não é um nome muito bom para uma criança.

—Ei... Foi em homenagem ao meu avô. Ele foi major. Um homem muito bom e... Ah quem quero enganar. É realmente ruim para uma criança.- Eu disse enquanto ria com ela. Espere, ria com ela? Por que eu estava rindo? E por que estava falando sobre meu avô? Eu precisaria tomar muito cuidado. Bella era uma pessoa muito fácil de se gostar. E me apaixonar por ela colocaria meus planos a perder. E esse era um risco o qual eu não podia correr.


	3. Isso é um erro, mas nao consigo evitar

Bella PDV

O encontro não foi tão ruim. Edward acabou sendo... diferente do que pensei que seria. Eu ainda o achava metido e convencido, mas podia ser aqgradavel quando queria. Estava me preparando para sair para minha caminhada quando ouvi a campainha. Olhei pelo olho mágico e vi um entregador com um buque enorme de flores Abri a porta ainda chocada com a visão. O buque era realmente muito grande.

-Srta. Swan?

-Sou eu.

-Entrega para a senhorita.

-Quem mandou?

-Veio com um cartão, isso é tudo que eu sei. Precisa assinar aqui por favor.

-Pronto.

-Obrigado, tenha um bom dia.

-Você também.- Entrei segurando o enorme buque de tulipas laranjas ainda sem entender. Peguei o cartão e parei quando li o nome.

-Por que Edward Cullen está me mandando flores?- Me perguntei abrindo o cartão.

 _Eu sei que o combinado era só um café, mas não consigo me afastar de você. Faz pouco tempo que a vi, e já preciso vê-la de novo. As tulipas laranja representam meu fascínio por você Isabella. Eu sei que não fazia parte do nosso acordo um segundo encontro, mas também não fazia parte do nosso acordo a senhorita ser tão encantadora. Gostaria de sair comigo novamente?_

 _PS: Eu sei ser bem insistente quando quero._

-Era o que eu precisava mesmo.- Peguei meu telefone e liguei para Alice. Eu me arrependeria, mas mesmo assim, precisava dos concelhos da minha amiga.

-Alo?

-Alice, ei, é a Bella.

-Oi Bella. Como está? Anda tendo sonhos quentes com irmãos dos seus alunos?

-Alice...

-O que? Perguntar não ofende sabia?

-Eu sai com ele.- Disse mordendo os lábios.

-O que? Quando? Onde? Como foi?

-Respira Alice. Ele não parava de insistir, alem do mais era só um café.

-Por que eu sinto um mas no final dessa frase?

-Mas eu não pensei que ele fosse como é. E certamente não esperava que ele mandasse flores essa manhã.

-Ele mandou flores? Que cavalheiro. O que dizia no cartão?

-Eu não disse que tinha um cartão.

-Ah Bella. Você acabou de dizer que ele era diferente, depois falou das flores, nem precisava falar do cartão. Isso eu sei pela sua voz. Agora, o que dizia no cartão?

-Eu vou ler pra você.- Li o cartão e Alice começou a gritar ao telefone.- Ali, por favor, não faça eu me arrepender de ter ligado.

-Desculpe, eu surte por um momento. Você vai sair com ele novamente não vai?

-Não.

-Ah que isso Bella. Você viu o que dizia no cartão? Eu vou repetir para o caso de não ter entendido. Eu sei ser bem insistente quando quero. Em outras palavras, ele não vai deixa-la enquanto não sair com ele.

-Eu sei o que diz o cartão Alice, mas isso é contra as regras. Se alguém da escola descobre, eu perco meu emprego.

-Isso é bastante simples Bella. Não deixe que descubram. Se alguém perguntar, vocês são amigos. Você não pode ser amiga dos responsáveis dos seus alunos?

-Bem, isso não é proibido, mas...

-Sem mas. Brincadeiras a parte, eu tenho uma sensação boa sobre esse cara.

-Eu não sei Ali...

-Bella. Uma vez na vida. Pare de analisar e faça. Uma vez.

-Está bem. O que de pior pode acontecer não é?

-Exatamente.

-Tenho que desligar Alice. Obrigada pelo concelho.

-Sempre que precisar amiga.

Desliguei o telefone e disquei o de Edward.

-Alo?

-Ed-dward.- Disse me odiando por gaguejar. O que ele tinha que me deixava tão nervosa?

-Bella?

-Sim. Eu recebi as flores. É relmente muito fofo da sua parte.

-Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Recebeu o cartão também.

-Sim, eu recebi.

-Então... Eu terei minha resposta?

-Sim.

-Sim, eu receberei ou sim é minha resposta?- Ele perguntou confuso.

-Sim, eu gostaria de sári com você- Disse mordendo os lábios.

-Não consegue se manter longe também ão é?

-Por favor não me faça me arrepender.

-Desculpe, eu estava brincando. Fico feliz que tenha aceitado. Posso te pegar hoje?

-Isso seria bom.

-Jantar as oito. Eu passo aí. Tenho uma reunião agora Bella. Tenho que desligar, vejo você mais tarde.

-Claro. Ei, você não sabe onde eu...- Ele desligou antes que ela terminasse. Como ele poderia busca-la. Ele não sabia onde eu morava, as flores. É claro que ele sabia onde ela morava.

Coloquei as flores na água e sai.

A aula foi mais longa do que o normal, o dia todo foi. Talvez eu estivesse mais ansiosa para esse encontro do que pensava. Talvez isso seja um erro. Eu estava terminando de me vestir então a campainha tocou. Coloquei meus saparos e fui atender a porta.

-Ola.- Quando o vi, não tinha certeza se estava pouco produzida ou se esse charme e elegância que ele transbordava eram naturais.- Você está linda.

-Você também não está mal. Ele trazia outro buque, um menor do que o da manha, com tulipas laranja.

-São para você.

-Obrigada. São lindas.

-Como você.- Ele disse com um sorrido de lado.

-Deixe-me coloca-las na água e podemos ir.

-Claro. – Coloquei as flores em um vaso na sala esaimos.

O jantar foi tranqüilo e muito agradável. Trocamos historias de infância. Edward falou de seus pais. Eu não tinha muito o que compartilhar. Esme pareceu ser uma mãe incrível. Ele era um exemplo de cavalheiro. Abria portas, puxava cadeiras e tirou seu paletó colocando em meus ombros quando caminhávamos pelo parque. Quando começamos a caminhar nossas mãos estavam ao lado dos corpos e se esbarraram. Com o toque senti como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse meu braço. Ele deve ter sentido o mesmo porque olhou para sua mão com um olhar curioso. As mãos voltaram a se esbarrar de vez enquanto, quando ele timidamente segurou minha mão e sorriu. Eu não a puxei de volta, eu gostava da sensação de formigamento. Ele ganhou confiança e começou a desenhar círculos nas costas da minha mão enquanto caminhávamos e conversávamos. Já estava tarde quando ele me trousse para casa me acompanhando até a porta de casa.

-Eu não vou convidá-lo para entrar.- Eu disse olhando para baixo. Se eu olhasse em seus olhos fraquejaria.

-Não esperava que convidasse Bella. Me diverti muito está noite.

-Eu também. Muito.- Murmurei.

-Então isso significa que posso ganhar um encontro numero três?

-Edward...

-Que isso Bella. Você mesma disse que gostou. Vai dizer que agora que me conhece não gosta nem um pouco de mim.

-Mais do que deveria.- Murmurei para mim mesma.- Não é isso Edward.

\- O que é então?

-Existem algumas regras e...

-Regras são feitas para serem quebradas Bella.

-Não se custaria meu emprego.

-Ninguém precisa saber Bella. Para quem olhar, somo apenas amigos. Não existem regras contra isso, certo?

-Não mas...

-Sem mas. Eu gosto de você Bella. Você é diferente. É divertida, inteligente, bonita e ao contrario da minha ex namorada, gosta do meu irmãozinho.

-Não é difícil gostar do Charlie, ele é adorável.- Edward respirou fundo e olhou para os lados como se procurasse alguém, então me beijou. O beijo começou lento. Sua boca na minha causava pequenos choques, sua mão segurava minha nuca me prendendo. Eu sabia que era errado, mas não me importava o bastante para afsta-lo, então fiz o que queria fazer desde que o conheci. Enterrei minhas mãos em seu cabelo lhe dando leves puxões e o ouvi gemer. Sua língua pediu passagem e eu cedi. Ela acariciava a minha e meus dentes. Não demorou para o ar se fazer necessário e ele se afastar e me trazendo de vlta a sanidade. Eu havia permitido que ele me beijasse.

-Desculpe. Eu realmente precisava disso. Por favor, por favor saia comigo de novo.

-Eu não...

-Não precisa responder agora, mas tenha em mente que eu pedi por favor duas vezes. Três contando com essa. E eu não costumo pedir Bella. O que você está fazendo comigo?- Ele perguntou meio atordoado.

-Eu prometo pensar.

-Isso é o bastante por agora.- Eu disse e ele acenou e foi embora. Entrei em casa e me atirei no sofá com uma das mãos no lábio ainda inchado pelo beijo.

-Droga, acho que estou apaixonada.


	4. O amor é uma via dupla

**Edwad PDV**

—Eu queria muito fazer isso.- Ela disse enterrando as mãos em meus cabelos.

—E por que tem me enrolado tanto?- Perguntei enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

—Você sabe que isso é errado Edward.- Ela sussurrou gemendo.

—Então agora não sou mais o Sr. Cullen?- Perguntei beijando e mordiscando sua clavícula

—Você não o é Sr. Cullen há muito tempo. - Ela disse sorrindo.

—Então por que me chama assim? –Perguntei olhando para ela.

—Porque gosto de irritar você. - Ela disse sorrindo e voltei a atacar seu pescoço.

—Você foi uma das melhores coisas que me aconteceu nos últimos meses Bella.- Disse olhando em seus olhos e ela se afastou de mim recolhendo suas roupas e se vestindo.

—Onde você vai?- Perguntei tentando disfarçar minha ansiedade. Não queria que ela partisse.

—Eu tenho que ir embora.

—Por que? Por que não pode ficar?

—Eu que pergunto Edward. Por que diz essas coisas?

—Porque é verdade Bella. Eu amo você.

—Não. Não ama. Você ama a idéia de ganhar a presidência Sr, Cullen. Eu sou apenas um meio para isso. Uma aposta idiota.- Ela disse indo embora.

Acordei com o despertador. Estava suado e ofegante. Esse tinha sido um sonho estranho e perturbador. Ela não sabia da aposta, sabia? Esse era meu subconsciente mexendo comigo. Eu sabia disso porque no sonho eu havia que tinha dito que a amava. E eu nunca disse essas três palavras a ninguém fora da minha família.

No fundo eu sabia que essa idéia de aposta tinha sido um erro, mas ela não tinha como descobrir isso. Ela era linda e doce. Não merecia isso, mas eu queria e merecia a presidência. Magoá-la era um pequeno preço a pagar. Em uma semana ela iria ao baile comigo, James nos veria e tudo estaria acabado.

Peguei meu celular e mandei mensagem para ela.

 **—Sai comigo hoje?**

 **E-**

— Enviei e fui tomar meu banho ainda pensando no sonho. Algum tempo depois meu celular tocou.

 ** _*Como conseguiu meu numero?_**

 **—Sou bom em descobrir coisas. Você não respondeu. Sai comigo hoje?**

 _ ***Já conversamos sobre isso Edward.**_

 **—Correção então. Sai comigo hoje como amiga?**

 _ ***O que você quer comigo? De verdade?**_

 **—É tão difícil assim acreditar que você é linda, engraçada e inteligente?**

 _ ***Não parece coisas que um amigo diria. Minha resposta ainda é não.**_

 **—Eu sei ser insistente quando quero.**

 _ ***Vi isso primeira mão. Ainda um não.**_

 **—Eu sou uma companhia tão ruim assim?**

 _ ***Sim o motivo é esse. Por isso sai com você DUAS vezes. Porque você é uma péssima companhia.**_

 **—Você não pareceu pensar assim noite passada.**

 _ ***Noite passada é um dos motivos pelo qual não quero sair hoje a noite. Tenho que ir. Algumas pessoas trabalham para pagar as contas.**_

 **—Agora me ofendeu. Eu tenho um trabalho. Te pego as oito ;)**

Enviei a mensagem e sai. Eu sabia que não havia acabado e que quando eu fosse buscar Charlie ela daria um jeito de escapar. Ela não faria isso e meu irmãozinho me ajudaria.

—Edward!- Charlie veio correndo. Eu o buscava todos os dias e sua reação era sempre a mesma.

—Ei campeão. Como foi a aula?

—Muito legal. A tia Bella deu um trabalho de desenho.

—E você foi bem ?

—Ela gostou muito e pendurou na sala.

—Quando eu vier na reunião eu vejo. O que acha de um cinema?

—Sério?

—Claro. Qual filme quer ver?

—Podemos ver o novo do homem aranha?

—Claro.

—Legal. Todos da sala já viram.

—Todos?

—Não todos. A tia Bella não, mas ela vai no sábado.- Charlie disse indo para o carro.

—Espera ai baixinho. Quer dizer que ela não viu ainda?

—Não. Eu perguntei e ela disse que só vai ao cinema de sábado.

—Por que não a convida para ir?

—Agora?- Ele perguntou com os olhos brilhantes.

—Por que não? Dei ombros.

—Legal- Ele disse correndo e eu fui atrás.

—Tia Bella!

—Esqueceu alguma coisa Charlie?

—Não. Edward disse que vai me levar no cinema para ver o filme do homem aranha.

—Que legal pequeno. Mas não e conte nada até sábado.- Ela sussurrou sorrindo e piscando para ele. O que me lembrou do sonho de manha.

—Ou você pode vir conosco.- Disse casualmente e ela me olhou.

—Eu agradeço Sr Cullen, mas não acho que...

—Por favor tia!

—Charlie...- Ela disse calmamente.

—Por favor, por favo, por favor...

—Consegue dizer não para esses olhinhos Srta Swan?- Eu disse e ela fez uma careta e eu soube que ela aceitaria.

—Está bem.- Ela disse e fomos em direção ao meu carro.- Você não está jogando limpo Cullen.

—Eu nunca disse que jogaria.- Sussurrei em seu ouvido e a senti se arrepiar.


	5. Um último encontro?

**Bella PDV.**

—Que coisa Alice. Era pra você ser a voz da razão aqui.

—Eu estou sendo. A voz da razão que está dizendo para você se jogar em cima dele.

—Qual parte do contra as regras vocês não entendem?

—Bella. Esqueça as regras um pouco. Esqueça que você é uma professora certinha e que ele é irmão e responsável de um dos seus alunos está bem? Agora, o que você sente por ele?

—Ele.. Ele é arrogante, metido e meio perseguidor...

—Mas...

—Mas também é atencioso, gentil, divertido e um ótimo irmão.- Disse suspirando derrotada.

—Viu. Não foi tão difícil assim foi?

—Você não está ajudando Alice.

—Você não respondeu minha pergunta. O que você sente por ele?

—Eu gosto dele está bem. Muito. Quando ele me toca... É como se deixasse uma trilha de fogo por lá. Eu quero sempre mais. Quando estou com ele eu não me importo de estar quebrando as regras. Quando ele me beija...Eu quero sempre mais.

—Aí está... Paixão. Era isso que eu queria que você admitisse Bella.

—Você é uma boba Alice.

—E você xinga como uma menina de sete anos.

—Eu não gosto de palavrões.

—Eu sei. Seus pais...

—Não quero falar nisso. Deus Alice. Eu estou muito encrencada.

—Só se você complicar demais.

—Pode parecer loucura, mas você já pensou em pedir para ele deixar de ser o responsável pelo Charlie?

—Já. Mas aí o pobrezinho do Charlie ficaria esperando aquele pai relapso dele até sei lá quando. Eu não faria isso com ele. Espera. Chegou mensagem.

—Aposto que é do Sr perseguidor gato.

—Quem mais.

 **De: E-**

 **Para: Srta Linda.**

 **Assunto: Ainda não é o bastante.**

O cinema não foi o bastante. Que tal mais um encontro? Dizem que o númer da sorte. Que tal?

 **De: Srta SWAN.**

 **Para: Sr Perseguidor.**

 **Assunto. Não devia existir nenhum.**

Devia ficar satisfeito com 4 já que não eram permitidos nem 1. Contente-se com o que conseguiu. A resposta é não.

 **De: Sr. Persistente**

 **Para: Srta. Swan**

 **Assunto: Leia o remetente.**

Eu lhe causo alguma aversão? Por que se recusa tanto sair comigo? Se Charlie estiver junto não pode ser considerado um encontro certo?

 **De: Srta. Swan.**

 **Para: Sr. Insistente.**

 **Assunto: Você não se cansa?**

Já disse que sua companhia não é ruim. Não me causa aversão, quebrar as regras por outro lado... Mesmo com Charlie junto ainda seria um encontro. A resposta ainda é NÃO.

 **De: Sr. Insistente.**

 **Para: Srta Bella.**

 **Assunto: Um acordo que tal?**

Eu sei reconhecer quando não sou bem quisto. Mas você não sai da minha cabeça. Brincadeiras a parte Bella, falo sério. Eu percebo que mexo com você tanto ou mais do que você comigo, mas entendo que não goste de quebrar as regras. Nem todos gostam de quebrá-las. Um ultimo encontro. É tudo que eu peço. Depois disso, você nunca mais precisa se preocupar com as minhas investidas. A não ser que você queira. Mas se não quiser, eu a deixarei em paz. Um ultimo encontro. O que me diz?

— Terra para Bella!

—O que? Desculpe Alice, o que disse?

—Quem está mandando as mensagens? Você desligou enquanto eu falava com você.- Alice perguntou e eu corei.- Ohh, eu aposto que é ele, não é?

—Talvez.

—O que ele disse?

—Que quer um ultimo encontro. Depois disso se eu não quiser ele vai me deixar em paz.

—É isso que você quer?

—Esse é o ponto Ali. Eu não sei o que eu quero.

—Então está aí sua resposta. Saia com ele. Eu aposto que ele vai tentar fazer desse o melhor dos encontros. Depois você terá sua resposta.

—Talvez não seja uma idéia tão ruim. Depois ele disse que me deixaria em paz.

—Então. Saia com ele. Veja onde isso vai dar

 **De: Bella**

 **Para: Edward.**

 **Assunto: O tal encontro.**

Um ultimo encontro? E aí você me deixa em paz? Qual é o jogo Cullen?

 **De: Edward**

 **Para: Bella.**

 **Assunto: Sem jogos.**

Sem jogos, sem truques. Um ultimo encontro. E aí eu te deixo em paz. Se for isso que você quer.

 **De: Bella**

 **Para: Edward**

 **Assinto: ...**

Ainda não estou muito certa. Fale mais. Onde e quando?

 **De: Edward**

 **Para: Bella**

 **Assunto: Uma coisa de cada vez.**

Nada disso. Só vou dar os detalhes depois de ler um sim. O que me diz? Um ultimo encontro.

 **De: Bella**

 **Para: Edward**

 **Assunto: ESTÁ BEM.**

Ok. Me convenceu. Um ultimo encontro. Nada de mensagens, ligações, flores nem mesmo o Charlie depois. Um ultimo encontro e você me deixa em paz. Certo? Se for isso mesmo, então sim. Eu saio com você.

 **De: Edward**

 **Para: Bella**

 **Assunto: Quando e onde.**

Agora sim posso dar os detalhes. Será neste sábado. A empresa dará o baile anual. Eu passo para te pegar as oito. Já disse sim, não pode mais cancelar ou estará quebrando nosso acordo, e sim, sem mensagens, ligações, flores. A menos que você mude de idéia depois.

Ps: Não usei o Charlie, ele realmente queria sua companhia. Sorte minha J Vejo você no sábado.

—Ah não. Isso é ruim.

—O que Bella?

—Ele vai me levar a um baile da empresa dele.

—E?

—E? E que vai ter muitas pessoas Alice. E que se eu quero que ele me deixe em paz, não posso recusar.

—Não recuse Bella. Vá, depois você vê o que você quer com ele. É só uma noite. O que de pior pode acontecer?

—Acho que você tem razão. O que de pior pode acontecer?


	6. É só um baile, certo?

**Bella PDV**

Tinha acabado de tomar meu banho e estava apenas tentando escolher o vestido que usaria esta noite. Edward havia me convidado para o baile em sua empresa, e não aceitaria um não como resposta. Como seria o ultimo encontro eu tinha decidido aceitar, só não contava com as minhas roupas. Eu era uma professora, então minhas roupas eram de uma professora. Com a exceção daquele vestido azul que usei no aniversario de Charlie, mas ele não serviria para um evento desse. Estava quase ligado para Alice para pedir um vestido emprestado quando a campainha tocou. Olhei no olho mágico em não vi ninguém. Abri a porta e encontrei uma caixa enorme.

Ainda surpresa coloquei a caixa na cama e dentro havia um bilhete.

 ** _Espero que goste. Passo para te pegar mais tarde. –E_**

Tirei os papeis que protegiam o conteúdo na caixa e arfei quando vi. Um lindo vestido longo e azul com varias pedras cravejadas. Acompanhado de um par de luvas brancas e um chale azul um vestido digno da realeza. Perfeito.

O tirei da caixa com medo de que ele se desintegrasse. Ele era tão lindo... Mas eu não podia aceitar. Olhei para meu guarda roupas e depois novamente para o vestido. Um empréstimo não faria mal. Eu devolveria logo depois. Só tinha que tomar cuidado para não estragá-lo durante a noite.

Arrumei meu cabelo e vesti o vestido. Me olhando no espelho não me reconheci. Não que eu me achasse feia ou algo assim, eu me via mais na média, mas a garota que estava na minha frente parecia mais uma princesa. A campainha tocou e me apressei em atender. Quando abri a porta arfei com a visão que tive. Edward era irritantemente charmoso, mas de terno... Ficava impossível resistir, e pelo seu olha e sua falta de palavras ele sentia o mesmo sobre mim.

—Uau...É... Você está...- Confesso que foi um pouco divertido ver sua reação. Deixar um homem como ele sem palavras fez muito bem para o meu ego.- Você está... Perfeita.

—Você também não está nada mal. Vamos?

—Ah sim... O baile.- Ele disse parecendo preocupado.

—Algum problema Edward?

—Não. Não é nada. Só acho que terei que passar a noite me livrando de alguns abutres.

—Não seja absurdo.- Eu disse sorrindo.- Alem do mais, se me lembro bem, esse será nosso ultimo encontro.

—A não ser que você queira esquecer isso e sair comigo outras vezes.- Ele disse com seu sorriso torto. Agora sim parecia o Edward que eu conhecia.

—Vá sonhando Cullen.- Eu disse saindo e trancando a porta.

No caminho para a festa Edward parecia estranho. Quase nervoso.

—Está tudo bem mesmo?

—Claro. É só que... Eu nunca levei uma acompanhante a esse baile.

—Está nervoso por isso? Não preciva me levar Edward. Poderia ter escolhido outro...

—Nada disso. Trato é trato Srt. Swan. Nada de pular fora agora. Alem do mais... Veja, chegamos.

Edward havia estacionado seu volvo em frente a um luxuoso hotel onde seria o baile beneficente de sua empresa. Havia algumas pessoas na porta e muitos fotógrafos.

—Edward...Eu acho que não.

—Trato é trato lembra?

—Isso foi antes desses fotógrafos.

—Você é alguma foragida por acaso?

—Muito engraçado. Você sabe que não deveríamos estar juntos. Se alguma foto de nós dois chegar a direção da escola, eu perco meu emprego.

—Tudo bem. Eu tive uma idéia.- Ele disse ligando o carro e dirigindo para a parte de trás do hotel.

—Pronto. Ninguém nos verá aqui.

Ele desceu o carro e abriu a porta para que eu descesse também. Fomos até a entrada dos fundos do hotel. Alguns funcionários nos olharam, mas certamente já o conheciam então permitiram nossa entrada.

—Uau... Aqui é tão bonito.- Disse apreciando a vista do salão.

—Sim. É mesmo. Eu gostaria de reforçar só uma coisa Bella. Isso é tecnicamente um encontro certo?

—Certo.- Disse revirando os olhos.

—Então não vale se fechar no banheiro ou sair de fininho ok?

—Sério? Você acha que eu faria isso?

—Não custa nada reforçar a idéia de encontro.

—Pensando bem... Essa não seria uma má idéia.- Disse divertida.

—Muito engraçado Swan.- Ele disse tentando segurar o sorriso.

—Uh deixamos as formalidades? Não é mais Srta Swan Sr. Cullen?- Disse ainda me divertindo com seu nervosismo e ele se aproximou sussurrando.

—Se fossemos deixar as formalidades, acredite Isabella, existem outros nomes pelos qual eu a chamaria.- Assim que ouvi suas palavras meu sorriso desapareceu dando lugar ao meu rubor.

—Tudo bem. Não é mais engraçado.

—Um pouco engraçado na verdade.- Ele disse sorrindo.

—Não faça eu me arrepender de ter aceitado seu convite Cullen.

—Que tal ficarmos com Edward e eu com Bella até o fim da noite?

—Feito.

—Vamos. Quero que conheça algumas pessoas.- Ele me conduziu para um grupo onde eu reconheci apenas dois rostos. Carlisle o pai de Edward e Charlie e o amigo estranho de Edward que também estava no aniversário, mas não me lembrava seu nome.

—Bella, estes são Jacob, Paul e Eleazar. Meu pai Carlisle que você já conhece e James. Acho que vocês se conheceram no aniversário do Charlie.

—Sim.

—Como vai Srta Swan?- O tal James perguntou com um certo tom de malícia.

—Muito bem Sr Hunt.

—Mas que boa memória querida. Devo ter deixado uma bela impressão.

—É difícil esquecer algumas pessoas, mas nem sempre isso é uma coisa boa.- Disse tentando manter meu sorriso.

—É..Tudo bem... Bella, vamos dançar?- Edward disse parecendo constrangido.

—Claro.- Ele estava me conduzindo, mas antes James se aproximou e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e Edward assentiu me conduzindo para a pista de dança.

—Tudo bem?- Perguntei envolvendo meus braços em seu pescoço enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com minha cintura.

—Claro. Por que não estaria?

—Você pareceu nervoso. O que ele disse?

—Quem?

—Edward, eu não sou idiota. Você estava mais relaxado até seu amigo ali sussurrar algo em seu ouvido.- Ele me olhou suspirando.

—Ele estava dizendo o quanto você estava bonita.

—Foi só isso? – Perguntei e ele deu ombros.- Deus... Você está com ciúmes!

—Ele é meu amigo, mas as vezes é um idiota.

—Você nunca me pareceu ser o tipo de cara que tem ciúmes de uma garota.

—É porque não sou. Ou não era... Até conhecer você.- Ele disse se aproximando cada vez mais.

—Edward...

—Uhm.- Ele murmurou ainda se aproximando enquanto eu tentava me afastar. O lugar estava cheio demais e eu perdia totalmente o controle quando ele me beijava. Seria um erro deixar que me beijasse na frente de tantas pessoas.

—Eu não vou beijar você aqui.- Eu disse e ele congelou.

—Por que não?

—Olhe em volta. Muitas pessoas. Se alguém fotografasse...

—Não vai..- Ele disse se aproximando novamente.

—Edward não...- Sussurrei.

—Um beijo Bella e eu a deixo em paz.- Aquele não era o Edward que eu conhecia e isso estava me assustando. Tomei impulso e o empurrei.

—Eu disse não.

—Por que não? Não é como se não tivesse me beijado antes. Só um beijo.- Ele disse olhando em volta.

—Por que está insistindo?- Ele ficou mudo e eu olhei para onde ele olhava e vi seu amigo James nos observando. - O que vai ganhar com isso?

—Eu preciso de uma razão pra querer beijar você?

—Eu não sei, diga você.

—O que? Qual é o problema Bella? É só um beijo.

—Responda a pergunta Edward.

—Eu gosto de beijar você está bem. É só isso.- Ele disse e eu olhei para James mais uma vez, mas dessa vez ele sorria.

—Com licença.- Me virei e ele segurou meu braço.

—Onde você vai?

—Ao banheiro. Tudo bem pra você vossa majestade?- Eu disse secamente e vi que minhas palavras o desestabilizou por um instante.

—Claro. Fica...

—Eu encontro o caminho. Sai andando e quando me virei James se aproximava de Edward. Havia alguma coisa ali. Entrei em uma das cabines do banheiro e já estava saindo quando ouvi vozes.

—Eu não acredito que ele realmente a trouxe .

—Não é? E ela é tão comum. Não acredito que Edward te dispensou por ela.

—Ele não dispensou.- A mulher disse com desdém.

—Como não Tânia? Edward não está acompanhando você.

—Nós estamos dando um tempo. Edward sempre gostou de relacionamentos mais abertos. É por isso que ele não se importa que eu esteja aqui com o James.

—Mas você sempre dormia com o James.

—Isso é verdade.- Ela disse rindo.- Ele não é nem de longe tão bom de cama quanto o Edward, mas é muito útil para mim.

—Como útil?

—Não seja burra Irina. Foi pelo James que eu descobri que não tenho com o que me preocupar com o Edward.

—Eu não sei Tânia. Ele parece gostar dessa menina. Viu o jeito como ele a olha?

—Eu vi, mas sei que não é ela que ele vê. É a chance de se tornar presidente.

—Esse cargo não é do James?

—Por pouco tempo. Eles apostaram que Edward conseguiria conquistar essa tonta. A parte mais difícil foi trazê-la aqui, e isso ele já fez. Se Edward conseguir um beijo sem levar um tapa até o fim da noite, a presidência é dele. Depois disso ele dispensa aquela menina e volta para mim.

—Você é tão inteligente Tânia. Ficando com os dois.

—Disso eu sei.- Ela disse sorrindo.- Burra são as que pensam que podem fazer Edward Cullen se apaixonar.- Ela disse e as duas saíram rindo do banheiro. E eu fiquei lá. Sentada. Ainda processando tudo que havia escutado. Uma aposta. Uma maldita aposta. Por isso ele queria tanto o beijo. Para ficar com a maldita presidência. Depois de um tempo consegui me recompor e sair do banheiro. Eu precisava sair dali, mas não fazia idéia de como fazer isso. Assim que sai do banheiro vi Edward me esperando no salão. Ele parecia ainda mais perturbado do que estava quando o deixei. Ele olhou para mim e eu corri para a saída do hotel sem olhar para trás.


	7. Tarde demais

**Edward PDV**

—Edward?- Saltei surpreso com a aproximação de Rosálie.

—Que susto Rosie. Precisa chegar desse jeito?

—Você que está distraído. Por que está nervoso?- Ela perguntou e eu olhei para o banheiro. Tudo isso tinha sido um erro. Eu queria a presidência, mas não podia usar Bella para conseguir isso.- Edward?

—O que?- Eu disse irritado com sua insistência

—Eu estou falando com você. Cadê a Bella?

—Banheiro.

—Você já falou com ela como havíamos conversado?- Ela perguntou. Alem de amiga Rosálie também era minha terapeuta e quando contei sobre a aposta ela disse que eu devia abrir o jogo com Bella. No inicio pensei que ela havia enlouquecido, mas talvez fosse o certo a se fazer. Eu não queria admitir no inicio, mas eu queria e ainda quero um futuro com Bella.

—Não.

—Edward!

—Eu não sei como falar está bem Rosie? O que quer que eu diga? Ei Bella, eu só te chamei para sair no começo pra vencer uma merda de aposta, mas espere, as coisas estão diferentes agora porque eu estou fodidamente apaixonado por você. É isso que quer que eu diga?

— O que?- Rosálie praticamente gritou.

—O que, o que?

—O que você disse Edward. Pense no que você acabou de dizer.

—Merda. Eu estou fodidamente apaixonado por ela.- Disse olhando para a porta do banheiro.

—Edward. Esqueça que sou sua terapeuta por um momento e pense em mim apenas como sua amiga. Você tem que contar a ela. Se ela descobrir de outra forma, nem todo o amor que você diz sentir será capaz de fazê-la perdoá-lo.

—Eu sei, só não sei como dizer isso a ela.

—Primeiro de tudo. Esqueça essa droga de aposta. Perca. Assim quando você continuar insistindo ela vai perceber que você não tem nada a ganhar com isso e gosta mesmo dela.

—Perder? Mas e a presidência?

—O que é mais importante para você? Ganhar essa maldita presidência ou ficar com ela? Decida, eu sou sua amiga Edward, não sua mãe. Não posso escolher por você.

—Eu odeio quando você tem razão.- Disse suspirando.- Que se foda a presidência. Vou falar com ela.

—Então o primeiro passo é abrir o jogo. Eu não vou dizer que ela vai ficar com você logo de cara Edward, mas se ela realmente gosta de você, vai perceber o quão difícil foi você abrir mão da presidência por ela e vai te perdoar, mas ela precisa ouvir a historia de você.

—Eu entendi Rosie. Vou falar com ela.. Só que... Não aqui.

—Edward!

—Eu não quero estragar a noite. Eu prometo que não vou tentar beija-la de novo.

—De novo?

—Bem.. Eu...

—Edward!

—Eu sei.. Eu sei. Eu já me decide. Deixe acabar a festa. Quando eu for levá-la para casa eu conto tudo.

—Então é melhor se apressar, veja...- Rosie disse apontando para a saída do hotel.

—Mas o que...- Bella estava indo em direção a saída. Quase correndo, como se estivesse fugindo.

—Bella?- Eu a chamei, mas ela me ignorou e continuou andando até a saída e eu fui atrás.- Bella?

—Taxi!- Ela chamou e eu corri para perto dela. Os fotógrafos me virão e me cercaram.

—Bella.- Disse lutando para chegar até ela.

—O que? – Ela praticamente gritou.

—Ei, onde você vai?

—Embora. Isso já deu para mim Edward.- Ela disse e assim que cheguei mais perto pude ver seus olhos vermelhos.

—É por causa do beijo? Me desculpe, eu não devia ter tentado nada. Eu sou um idiota.

—Oh sim, o precioso beijo. Era isso que você queria, não era?- Ela disse agarrando minha camisa e colando seus lábios nos meus, mas antes que eu pudesse aprofundar o beijo ela me mordeu se afastando.- Conseguiu o que queria. Uma pena que aquele seu amigo não presenciou o beijo então você não vai ganhar sua preciosa presidência, mas ainda sim, venceu a aposta. Parabéns Sr. Cullen.- Ela rosnou e entrou no taxi indo embora.

—Edward?- Rosie se aproximou me levando para dentro. - O que aconteceu? Para onde Bella foi?

—Ela sabe Rosalie. Ela sabe da maldita aposta.- Falei ainda em choque com suas palavras.

—Você contou? Assim?

—Não. Ela descobriu sozinha. Nem me deu chance de explicar.

—Sua boca.. Está sangrando. O que aconteceu?

—Ela me beijou.. E me mordeu. E depois disse que era uma pena James não estar lá, mas eu tinha vencido a maldita aposta. Mas que merda...- Urrei e alguns convidados olharam para mim.- Eu ia contar pra ela Rosálie. Eu ia fazer o certo. Por que ela tinha que descobrir agora?

—As vezes as coisas não são justas.- Rosie disse segurando minha mão.

—Não! Não, não.- Disse passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

—Edward o que foi?

—Os fotógrafos. Nós entramos pelos fundos para que não fossemos fotografados juntos. Eles viram o beijo. Fotografaram.

—Ela vai ficar furiosa quando a matéria sair.

—Não Rosálie. Ela vai ficar furiosa e desempregada.

—Por que?

—Ela é professora do Charlie. Não são permitidos encontros entre professores e responsáveis dos alunos. Ela vai perder o emprego.

—E nunca mais vai querer olhar para você novamente.

—Não! Eu tenho...Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa.- Disse me virando para a saída.

—Edward, esqueça. Deve ter uns quinze fotógrafos aí fora. Nem todos são oficiais. Essa foto vai sair em algum lugar. Não há nada que você possa fazer, eu sinto muito.

—Quando ela vir a foto. Vai me odiar para sempre.

—Eu sinto muito.

—Talvez eu mereça isso.


	8. Nao existem explicações

**Bella PDV**

O final de semana passou rápido. Tudo que eu quero agora é voltar pra minha rotina e esquecer que fui estúpida o suficiente pra cair na do Cullen. Olhei para meu celular desligado. Ele passou o final de semana inteiro ligando e mandando mensagens. Como se eu precisasse de mais explicações. Ele apostou que ficaria com a professora do irmão e ganhou fim da história. Não tem nada que ele possa fazer ou dizer que vai mudar isso.

Segunda feira finalmente chegou e com ela posso voltar minha atenção para o trabalho e meus alunos.

—Bom dia crianças.

—Bom dia professora.

—Hoje vamos mexer com tintas, então quero que um de cada vez, vocês peguem os aventais lá no fundo da sala. Não queremos que vocês saiam daqui com as roupas pintadas outra vez não é Braian?

—Não professora.- Ele disse corando.

—Muito bem. Agora que todos estão com os aventais, nós vamos começar a pintar.- Eu disse e Charlie levantou a mão.- Sim Charlie?

—O que vamos pintar professora?

—Hoje vocês vão pintar duas pessoas de sua família. Podem ser seus pais, tios, avós, padrinhos. Vocês escolhem. No final da aula vou recolher as pinturas e amanhã vocês poderão levar para casa.

O sinal estava prestes a tocar quando comecei a recolher os desenhos. Charlie foi o ultimo a terminar. E assim que peguei o desenho dele soube que estava encrencada. O sinal tocou e todos esperaram que eu autorizasse suas saídas.

—Vocês podem ir crianças. Até amanhã. Charlie... Pode esperar um minuto?

—Eu fiz alguma coisa professora?- Ele me perguntou confuso.

—É sobre seu desenho. Eu queria falar sobre seu desenho.

—Você não gostou?

—Não é isso Charlie. É só que talvez... Talvez você tenha entendido algumas coisas erradas querido.

—O que quer dizer?

—No seu desenho. Você fez seu irmão, o que é ótimo porque você parece gostar muito dele, mas eu quero saber por que eu estou no desenho também Charlie. Não entenda errado querido, eu gosto muito de você, mas não faço parte da sua família pequeno.

—Eu pensei...- Ele disse para si mesmo olhando pra baixo.

—O que você pensou?

—É só que... Eu ouvi meu irmão conversando com a tia Rosie. Eles falavam de você tia.- Bella engoliu seco.- Ele disse que gostava de você, mas aí ele me viu e quando eu perguntei, ele disse que tinha feito uma coisa muito feia e agora você estava triste com ele.

—Está bem Charlie. Eu entendi. Talvez você tenha entendido errado querido. Nós somos amigos Charlie. Agora... Ele já deve estar te esperando. Vamos.

—Mas o que ele disse é verdade? Ele fez uma coisa feia, e agora você está triste com ele?

—Sim Charlie. Mas vamos resolver isso. Não se preocupe está bem?

—Quando eu deixo minha prima triste a mamãe sempre me faz pedir desculpa e me deixa sem sobremesa. Será que ela vai fazer isso com ele tia?- Bella sorriu com a inocência de Charlie.

—Eu acho que ele é bem grandinho pra isso Charlie. Agora vamos.- Eu disse e Charlie pareceu pensar em algo.

—Eu preciso ir no banheiro primeiro.- Ele disse começando a pular.

—Então vai Charlie. Rapidinho.- Eu disse e ele disparou pela porta. Me virei para apanhar o material e ouvi alguém abrir a porta.- Já foi ao banheiro Char...- Quando me virei Edward estava na porta.

—Eu não preciso ir ao banheiro, mas eu queria conversar.

—Edward.- Disse suspirando. Ele estava bem na porta e eu não conseguiria sair sem chamar a atenção.

—Olá.

—O que faz aqui? Eu já ia levar o Charlie.

—Eu sei, mas se eu esperasse lá fora, então não poderíamos conversar.

—Não temos nada pra conversar.

—Eu não acho.

—Eu não quero saber o que você acha.

—Se você me deixar explicar Bella.

—Não tem o que explicar Edward. Aquelas mulheres no banheiro rindo de mim foram explicação suficientes.

—Eu não sei o que você ouviu Bella. Não tenho como me defender assim.

—Ahh me desculpe Sr. Cullen. Você quer se defender? Quer uma chance de explicar como você é inocente nessa história? Vamos lá então. Explique.

—Bella, por favor..

—Vamos lá Edward. Explique que você não sabia do que elas estavam falando. Que você não fez essa aposta idiota e que você não estava me usando pra ficar com a presidência da empresa. Vamos Edward. Queria sua chance aí está. Explique.

—Tudo bem. Eu sabia da aposta. No começo eu sai com você para ganhar a presidência, mas as coisas mudaram está bem? Eu ia te contar tudo.

—Quando? Quando eu descobrisse? Quando ganhasse a aposta? Tinha medo que fosse embora sem te dar o beijo da vitória?

—Não. É claro que não. Quando eu tentei te beijar eu já pensava em te contar. Então você foi ao banheiro e eu percebi que você não acreditaria em mim se eu te contasse depois de vencer. Então eu desisti. Eu ia te contar quando chegássemos em casa. Eu não queria estragar a noite.

—Oh me desculpe por estragar seus planos. Ouvir aquelas mulheres caçoando de mim e descobrir que o caro que eu gostava estava saindo comigo por uma aposta idiota realmente estragou minha noite. Então eu sinto muito se fui embora antes que você pudesse se explicar.

—Eu ia te contar a verdade. Eu ia fazer o certo. Por que não pode acreditar nisso?

—Lindas palavras. Principalmente agora que eu sei a verdade.- Eu disse, mas parei ao ouvir uma batida na porta.

—Srta. Swan, a diretora mandou chamá-la. Pediu que a senhorita fosse até sua sala.

—Bella.- Ele disse segurando minha mão e eu a puxei de volta.

—É Srta. Swan, Sr. Cullen. Eu espero voltar a vê-lo apenas quando o assunto for o Charlie. Charlie foi ao banheiro e o senhor conhece a saída.- Eu disse saindo da sala e indo para a direção.

—Queria me ver diretora?

—Sente-se Srta Swan.

—Em que posso ajudá-la Sra. Volturi?

—Eu gostaria de falar sobre seu contrato Srta. Swan. Eu costumava pensar que nossa escola não poderia encontrar uma professora tão boa quanto a senhorita. Eu estava pensando inclusive em colocá-la no nosso corpo docente. Permanentemente.

—A senhora fala no passado. Por acaso mudou de idéia?- Jane era a diretora do colégio. Muito simpática, e muito justa. E quando dispensava alguém antes do seu contrato vencer, sempre tinha seus motivos, por isso eu não entendia o que poderia ter acontecido.

—Eu falo no passado por que... - Respirou fundo. - A partir do final desta semana seus serviços não serão mais necessários Srta Swan.

—Desculpe? Como não serão necessários?

—A diretoria fez uma reunião, e devido as suas... Indiscrições, seus serviços não serão mais necessários.

—Indiscrições? Eu não entendo Sra. Volturi. Quais indiscrições? - Ao ouvir isso ela suspirou mais uma vez e colocou um envelope em cima da mesa.

Quando abri o envelope, encontro varias fotos. Minhas e do Edward. Em algumas estamos de mãos dadas, mas a pior de todas é a que saiu no jornal. Eu havia acabado de descobrir sobre a aposta e estava tão furiosa que o beijei.

—Srta Swan. Ter um namoro ou relacionamentos com pais ou responsáveis dos alunos é absolutamente contra as regras. A senhorita deveria saber disso. É realmente uma pena termos que dispensar uma educadora tão competente quanto a senhorita, mas regras são regras. A escola agradece pelo seu tempo de serviço, e claro, como a senhorita quebrou as regras do seu contrato, não tem direitos a receber. - Eu estava em choque. Alem de estar sendo espionada por deus sabe quem, eu havia acabado de perder meu emprego, e não teria direito a um centavo se quer.

—Quem tirou essas fotos?

—Isso não importa. O que importa é que a senhorita quebrou as regras, e terá que pagar o preço do seu erro.

—Eu posso ao menos me despedir dos meus alunos?

—A senhorita tem até o final dessa semana. Depois disso, está dispensada.

—Mais alguma coisa?

—Era só isso. Pode ir agora Srta Swan. Eu lamento, e espero que em um futuro emprego, a senhorita respeite mais as regras.- Eu peguei as fotos e me levantei indo em direção a porta, quando fui chamada novamente.- Srta Swan?

—Sim?

—As fotos tem que ficar. A senhorita entende não é? Como justificativa da sua dispensa.- Ela quis dizer como provas no tribunal, caso eu resolvesse entrar com um processo contra eles. Coloquei o envelope em cima da mesa e sai.

Quando sai da sala vi que Edward ainda estava parado na porta. Peguei meu material e saí de lá o mais rápido que pude.

Dirigi em direção ao meu apartamento enquanto pensava onde as coisas começaram a dar tão errado. Estacionei e deci do carro. Nem peguei meu material. Não precisaria dele tão cedo. Quando olhei para trás Edward estava terminando de estacionar seu carro. Tranquei o meu e corri para o prédio. Charlie estava no carro, mas ele veio atrás de mim.

—Bella espera..

—Vai embora.

—O que aconteceu? Você saiu chorando da escola. Eu ainda não terminei a conversa Bella.

—Você já fez mais do que deveria.

—Eu fui um idiota está bem? É isso que você queria ouvir? Eu digo. Eu sou um idiota. Eu fiz besteira e eu sinto muito, mas foi só uma aposta idiota.

—Só uma aposta? Você faz idéia do que eu abri mão pra ficar com você Edward? Eu perdi meu emprego. Eu acabei de ser mandada embora porque a diretora viu a foto do jornal e muitas outras que alguém tirou. Eu abri mão dos meus princípios. Eu gosto das regras. Gosto de segui-las. Você lembra? Eu nunca as quebro, mas dessa vez eu arrisquei, eu quebrei as regras. E pra que? Para o grande Edward Cullen ganhar uma maldita aposta?

—Bella Eu juro que não é assim. No começo até foi, mas com o tempo. Eu fui te conhecendo e as coisas mudaram. Eu amo você. Sabe disso. Você me conhece Bella

—Não eu não sei. Eu não conheço você. Não de verdade. Não use essas palavras, porque você não sabe o que elas que conhecesse você, mas não. ,,- eu disse fechando a porta, mas sua mão estava no caminho impedindo o fechamento.

—Bella, por favor.

—Vá embora Edward. Eu não quero ver você. Nunca mais. - empurrei a porta com mais força, e dessa vez ele não se colocou na frente. Encostei minhas costas na porta e desci lentamente até o chão sentindo minhas lágrimas brotarem. Eu fui burra. Perdi o emprego e abri mão de muito mais por causa da estupidez que é o amor. Eu me mantive afastada por 3 anos dessa doença que é o amor, e quando decidi ceder, me machuquei ainda mais do que a primeira vez.


	9. Custe o que custar

**Edward PDV**

—Você já fez mais do que deveria.- Ela disse com raiva.

—Eu fui um idiota está bem? É isso que você queria ouvir? Eu digo. Eu sou um idiota. Eu fiz besteira e eu sinto muito, mas foi só uma aposta idiota.

—Só uma aposta? Você faz idéia do que eu abri mão pra ficar com você Edward? Eu perdi meu emprego. Eu acabei de ser mandada embora porque a diretora viu a foto do jornal e muitas outras que alguém tirou. Eu abri mão dos meus princípios. Eu gosto das regras. Gosto de segui-las. Você lembra? Eu nunca as quebro, mas dessa vez eu arrisquei, eu quebrei as regras. E pra que? Para o grande Edward Cullen ganhar uma maldita aposta?

—Bella Eu juro que não é assim. No começo até foi, mas com o tempo. Eu fui te conhecendo e as coisas mudaram. Eu amo você. Sabe disso. Você me conhece Bella- Eu não me importava que estivesse implorando. Tudo que me importava era que ela acreditasse em mim.

—Não eu não sei. Eu não conheço você. Não de verdade. Não use essas palavras, porque você não sabe o que elas que conhecesse você, mas não.- ela disse fechando a porta, mas coloquei minha mão no caminho impedindo o fechamento.

—Bella, por favor.- Tentei uma ultima vez.

—Vá embora Edward. Eu não quero ver você. Nunca mais.

Ao ouvir suas palavras eu levei Charlie para casa e fui até a escola tentar conversar com a diretora e consertar aquela situação, mas antes resolvi conversar com Rosali. Ela talvez soubesse como me ajudar.

—Merda Rosali, você tem que me ajudar.

—Edward se acalme e diga, o que aconteceu?

—Ela foi mandada embora e agora nunca mais quer me ver. Merda. Eu não gostaria de me ver se pudesse.

—Pela foto que saiu no jornal? Ela perguntou e eu assenti. - Emmett disse que tinha cuidado de todos os fotógrafos. Não era pra ter saído foto nenhuma Edward.

—E tem mais. Parece que essa não foi a única foto. Ela disse que a diretora lhe mostrou várias fotos de nós dois.

—Quem tiraria essa fotos Edward? Por quê? - ela perguntou me fazendo pensando sobre o assunto.

—Burro. Burro burro.

—Edward.!

—Como eu fui burro! – Rugi me dando conta.

—Você sabe quem tirou as fotos?

—Eu não tenho certeza.

—Mas você tem um palpite?

—Pense em uma pessoa que não queria que eu ficasse com a Bella. A única pessoa que perderia se eu ficasse com a Bella depois de vencer a aposta.

—A pessoa que fez com que Bella descobrisse tudo.

—Ela sabia que Bella estava no banheiro. Eu a vi entrando no banheiro. Eu sei que ela viu Bella entrando antes dela.

—Tânia. Você acha que foi ela?

—Eu vou descobrir. E tenha certeza de uma coisa Rosie, se tiver dedo da Tânia nisso, ela vai lamentar o dia que me conheceu.- Eu disse indo em direção a porta.

—Onde você vai?

—Tentar recuperar o emprego dela.

—Isso é um começo, mas Edward... Quer um conselho.? Rosie perguntou e eu parei suspirando.

—Se eu disser não, você vai guardar pra si?

—Você sabe que não.

—Diga.

—De um tempo para ela. Antes de bombardear seu celular com mensagens ou ligações.

—Acho que posso fazer isso.

Peguei meu carro e fui até a escola tentar consertar tudo e fazer com que Bella recuperasse o emprego

—Gostaria de falar com a Sra. Volturi.

—Ela está em reunião agora. Quem é o senhor?

—Eu sou Edward. Edward Cullen. Eu espero. - Eu nunca esperava por ninguém. Quando eu chego nos lugares, sou recebido imediatamente. Quantas mudanças mais Bella trouxe para minha vida?

Uma hora havia se passado e eu ainda estava esperando.

—Sr Cullen?

—Sim

—A Sra. Volturi irá recebê-lo agora.

—Obrigado.- Disse me levantando.

—Sr Cullen. Que surpresa. O que o trás aqui?

—A demissão de Isabella.

—Eu imagino que já saiba o motivo.

—Sim. E vim pedir para que reconsidere.

—Isso no será possível. Ela quebrou regras do colégio e deve arcar com as conseqüências.

—Ela ainda seria tirada de seu posto se nós não estivéssemos mais juntos?

—Nesse caso, considerando o bom trabalho dela eu poderia reconsiderar, mãe não teria garantias de que vocês não voltassem a se envolver, então não.

—E se eu... Se eu fizesse uma generosa doação para a escola?

—Eu não estou à venda, se é isso que quer dizer Senhor Cullen.

—Não. Não foi essa minha intenção. Desculpe. Eu soube que a escola está com algumas dificuldades. Eu gostaria de fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

—Fale mais.

—Considere isso como um... Um investimento. Eu compraria parte da escola.

—Eu não sei em qual ramo o senhor trabalha senhor Cullen, mas o acordo que o senhor quer vai custar um preço bastante alto.

—E de quanto dinheiro estamos falando?- Eu perguntei e ela destacou um papel anotando um numero.

—Dessa quantia no mínimo.

—Isso é muito dinheiro Sra. Volturi. Até mesmo para mim.

—Ele não é negociável Sr. Cullen.

—Me de uma semana. Apenas uma semana e eu consigo esse valor.

—Isso é tudo que eu posso lhe dar Senhor Cullen. Uma semana.

—E sobre o contrato da Isabella?

—Se o senhor conseguir esta quantia poderemos falar sobre isso, mas antes de qualquer coisa... O senhor não poderá se envolver com ela se decidir recontratá-la.

—Estou ciente disso Sra. Volturi. Obrigado.- Eu disse me levantando.

—Uma semana Sr. Cullen.- Ela disse e eu saí. Agora precisava arrumar dinheiro o mais rápido possível e a única maneira de conseguir isso era vendendo algumas ações e abrindo mão definitivamente da presidência.

—Se não é o grande Cullen. Tenho que admitir. Eu sabia que você ganharia a aposta, mas um beijo na minha frente seria de bom tamanho. Não precisava fazer sair no jornal Edward.- James disse quando entrei em sua sala.

—Eu não fiz. Não queria que saísse no jornal.

—Ainda sim. Trato é trato. Você tem 49% das ações e com os 2% que eu estou te dando... Você pode se tornar presidente. O contrato está aqui.

—É sobre isso que eu quero falar James. Eu não estou aqui para pegar seus 2%. Estou aqui porque quero vender 15% das minhas ações.

—15%? Tem certeza? Com essa porcentagem você não conseguirá manter nem o cargo de vice Edward.

—Não me importo.

—E quanto quer?- Ele perguntou e eu lhe entreguei o papel que a diretora havia me dado.

—Você quer uma boa quantia Cullen. Não posso pagar tudo isso por 15%, mas por 20% eu faço um cheque agora para você.

—Pegue sua caneta Hunt.- Eu disse e ele sorriu. Se esse era o único jeito de fazer com que Bella recuperasse seu emprego então eu faria. Mesmo que ela não quisesse nunca mais me ver.


	10. Para onde ela foi?

**Edward PDV**

—Eu quero ver a Sra. Volturi.

—O senhor agendou um horário?

—Não, mas ainda sim quero vê-la.

—Infelizmnte...

—Olha moça, eu sei que esse é seu trabalho, mas acredite, quando eu digo que quero vê-la, não estou pedindo permissão.- Disse indo em direção a sala enquanto a secretaria ameaçava chamar a policia.

—Senhor Cullen?

—Desculpe Sra. Volturi, eu tentei barrá-lo, mas...

—Está tudo bem Dalva. A que devo sua visita senhor Cullen?

—Eu acho que a senhora sabe exatamente porque estou aqui.

—Conseguiu o dinheiro?

—Sim. Aqui está o cheque.

—Ótimo. Vou preparar os papéis. O senhor ficará com posse de 49% da escola senhor Cullen.

—Não. A senhora ficará com essa porcentagem eu ficarei com 51.

—Isso não é possível.

—Bem senhora Volturi, eu vou dizer o que não é possível. Não é possível que a senhora seja tão insensata a ponto de perder essa quantidade de dinheiro por míseros dois por cento. Ainda mais com as dividas que a senhora tem feito em nome da escola.

—Como você..

—Eu sou muito bom em descobrir coisas, com o tempo a senhora vai perceber isso. Agora, eu lhe pergunto, vale a pena perder a chance de salvar a escola que sua mãe fundou? Veja, senhora Volturi. Meu advogado fez umas pesquisas. A propriedade está em nome da senhora, mas se as dividas não forem quitadas, o prédio pode ir a leilão. Eu poderia perfeitamente comprá-lo por metade do valor que estou lhe oferecendo.

—Não chegará a esse ponto.

—Não mesmo? Não é isso que os números dizem. A senhora queria negociar o retorno de Isabella? Disse que com a sociedade poderia recontratá-la. Pois estamos negociando. A senhora me fez a proposta e disse seus termos, pois estes são os meus. Eu comprarei 51% das ações e Isabella retornará para suas atividades.

—Eu posso lhe dar 51%, mas o valor aumentará um pouco. Entenda senhor Cullen, assim estarei abrindo mão da direção da escola.

—Esta é minha oferta. Não pretendo colocar nem mais um centavo neste cheque. E quanto a direção. Eu sou bom com números e ações, mas não em uma direção de escola.

—Então por que se dar ao trabalho?

—Com todo respeito Sra. Volturi, isso não é da sua conta. Está é minha oferta. Temos um acordo?

—Se o senhor puder aumentar...

—Ótimo então. Esperarei ansioso pelo leilão.- Disse lhe dando as costas e saindo.

—Espere.- Ela disse de um jeito desesperado me fazendo sorrir.- Quais garantias tenho que o senhor não irá me destituir do cargo da direção.

—Podemos fazer um contrato alegando isso, se isso lhe deixará mais tranqüila. Então senhora Volturi? Temos um acordo?

—Sim. Nós temos um acordo.

Depois de assinar a papelada pensei no que deveria fazer. Já faziam três dias que não procurava Bella. Rosie disse que o melhor seria lhe dar um tempo, mas eu não queria isso. Queria lhe dar a noticia de que poderia ter seu emprego de volta. E que se fosse sua vontade, nunca mais a procuraria. Passei em uma floricultura e comprei um buque de Centaureas, que segundo a vendedora simbolizava um pedido de desculpas.

Fui até o seu apartamento. O porteiro me reconheceu e me deixou subir. Talvez ela não estivesse tão zangada, já que não proibiu minha entrada. Subi até seu apartamento e bati na porta. Ninguém atendeu. Continuei batendo até que seu vizinho abriu a porta.

—Você está procurando a Bella?

—Sim. Na verdade estou. Sabe se ela saiu?

—Saiu.

—Sabe se ela vai demorar?

—Quem é você?

—Edward. Edward Cullen.- Disse me apresentando.

—Ah.. Ela deixou uma coisa pra você. Espera um pouco.- Ele disse entrando no apartamento e voltando com uma caixa.

—O vestido...

—Ela deixou aqui e pediu pra entregar pra um certo Cullen se ele viesse.

—Sabe se ela vai demorar?

—Cara, ela se mudou.

—O que? Quando? Para que bairro?

—Ela não disse. Só disse que ia sair da cidade. Ela era uma garota legal. Eu ajudei na mudança. Ela parecia perdida. Bom, eu tenho que ir trabalhar. Boa sorte com.. Seja lá o que você for fazer.- Ele disse fechando a porta e me deixando sozinho com a caixa no corredor.

—Para onde ela foi..?- Me perguntei me sentindo perdido pela primeira vez em muito tempo.


	11. Logo eu

Edward PDV

Bella havia se mudado e eu não sabia o que fazer. Na verdade havia muita coisa que eu podia fazer. Como descobrir para onde ela foi e ir atrás dela, mas Rosálie disse que isso acabaria mal e que se ela havia se afastado de mim era porque precisava de um tempo.

Ouvi as batidas na porta me tirando de meus devaneios.

—Entre.

—Queria me ver Edward?

—Sim Jasper. Eu preciso falar com você.

—Algum problema com a compra da escola?

—Não. A compra foi realizada. Eu quero falar sobre outra coisa. Sua noiva.

—Alice? O que tem ela?

—Não ela. Eu quero saber se ela pode me ajudar. Você sabe de tudo que aconteceu e...

—Edward. Antes que diga mais alguma coisa, eu conheço você desde a faculdade, e é palpável a mudança que Bella trouxe para sua vida.

—Então me ajude a reconquistá-la- implorei.

—Eu não posso fazer isso. Alice nunca me perdoaria se eu te colocasse na vida da Bella de novo. Ela sabe o que a amiga passou. E falando como seu amigo e não seu advogado Edward, você fez merda.

—E acha que eu não sei disso? Mas eu estou tentando melhorar. Vendi parte das minhas ações e abri mão da presidência para que ela tivesse seu emprego de volta.

—E é aí que está o problema meu amigo. Você fez tudo isso porque esperava que ela te perdoasse.

—Bem, sim.

—Viu? Você não fez essas coisas porque era o certo a se fazer. Fez porque no fundo tinha esperança de que ela voltasse para você.

—E o que eu posso fazer? Eu poderia ir atrás dela e..

—Edward não. Isso é exatamente o que você não deve fazer.

—E o que eu devo fazer então?

—Deixe- a ir.

—Deixá-la ir?

—Se ela sente o mesmo que você Edward, ela vai voltar. E nesse meio tempo, tente ser uma pessoa melhor, mas porque é o certo a se fazer. Não porque você espera que ela volte.

—E do que adianta ser melhor se ela não verá as mudanças em mim?

—Deus... Alice vai me matar por isso, mas tudo bem. Eu me caso em três meses. Bella será uma das madrinhas de Alice. Você poderá ir como meu padrinho. Até lá, mude quem você é. Se livre dessa casca podre que você criou com essa aposta estúpida e seja alguém melhor. Alguém que a Bella se orgulhe. Eu não posso garantir que ela vá ficar com você Edward. Mas eu posso fazer com que ela te veja.A começar por esquecer qualquer plano de vingança que você esteja planejando.

—Eu não estava.

—Qual é Edward? Não insulte minha inteligência. Eu sei que Tânia foi responsável pelas fotos e você sabe disso. E conhecendo você meu amigo, eu sei que você já deve ter alguma coisa nessa sua mente.

—Eu não vou fazer nada.

—Edward...

—Eu estou tentando ser melhor lembra?- Disse sorrindo.- Não está vendo a auréola.- Disse circulando minha cabeça.

—Eu nem sei porque eu tento.- Jasper disse saindo.- Três meses Edward. Três meses.

—Já é o bastante para mim. Obrigado.

Eu tinha três meses e já sabia exatamente por onde começar. Eu não faria nada com Tânia. Não exatamente.

—Sabe Tânia. Eu fico feliz de ter conseguido as coisas, mas até hoje não entendo. Como ela descobriu tudo?

—E isso importa? Acabou. Você vence presidente agora.- Ela disse me entregando uma taça de vinho.

—Sim, mas eu queria ter aproveitado mais um pouco. Não entendo como as coisas deram errado.

—Você vai ficar muito zangado comigo?- Ela disse agarrando meu pescoço e fazendo bico.

—Por que eu ficaria? Você é a única que está do meu lado. Todos os outros estão me julgando.

—Eu acho que você fez o que tinha que fazer. Mas as coisas estavam indo muito longe.

—Tania... O que você fez?

—Talvez eu tenha mexido uns pauzinhos para que aquelas fotos chegassem a pessoa certa.

—O que?

—Eu sabia que ela não te deixaria em paz Ed. Sabia que mesmo depois de vencer e a dispensar, ela continuaria atrás de você. Então o único jeito seria fazer ela odiar você.

-Então foi mesmo você. - eu disse me aproximando dela.

—Calma aí Edward. Antes que você faça alguma coisa. Eu fiz por você.

—Por mim? - Perguntei sentindo o sangue ferver.

—Você estava fraquejando Edward. Eu ouvi sua conversa com a Rosalie. Você ia desistir. Ia perder de propósito.

—Eu ia desistir. Ia desistir por ela.

—Viu. Eu te fiz um favor. Porque quando você percebesse que ela não serve pra você seria tarde. E você teria perdido a presidência.

—Você fez um favor?- eu rosnei socando a parede fazendo Tânia saltar.

—Assim que percebi a burrice que você estava cometendo eu pensei rápido. Eu vi que aquela sonsa estava no banheiro. Peguei Kate e fui até lá. Eu sabia que assim que ela soubesse da aposta você não teria a menor chance. E eu estava certa. Eu sabia que assim que ela descobrisse terminaria com você. E você voltaria para mim.

—Seu plano teve uma falha Tânia. Eu não tinha vencido a aposta ainda. Não tinha ganhado a presidência

—Eu percebi isso tarde demais. Quando vi a briga de vocês. Mas felizmente as coisas deram certo. E agora você vai ser nomeado presidente... Edward, onde você vai?- Ela disse enquanto eu saia do apartamento antes que fizesse algo que me arrependesse.

 **Alguns dias depois.**

—Ed... Nem acredito quando ligou para me acompanhar na premiação. Eu sei que você estava zangado pela professorinha.

—Talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Vamos? – Disse mudando de assunto.

—Não vai dizer que estou bonita?- Ele a olhou, mas se queria que as coisas funcionassem teria que ir até o final com aquilo.

—Srta. Denali por favor. Uma pequena entrevista.?

—Repórteres.- Tânia disse com desdém e eu me aproximei dela.

—Não é um qualquer. Esse é um daqueles da revista que você acompanha.

—Da Poise? Como eu nunca o vi? Ai Meu Deus Ed...

— Srta. Denali por favor. Uma pequena entrevista?- Ele pediu novamente.

—Claro. Tudo para meus fãs.

—Eu tenho algumas perguntas. A que a senhorita atribui seu sucesso?

—A minha família primeiramente. Eles sempre me apoiaram e me ajudaram a ser a pessoa que sou hoje.

—Vocês são muito próximos?

—Ah sim. Muito. Eu não os vejo com muita freqüência já que eu trabalho muito, mas eles sempre vem me visitar quando podem.

—Isso é ótimo.- Repórter disse.

—Sério Tânia?

—Sr. Cullen. Tem alguma coisa para dizer?

—Tenho sim Philipe. Na verdade Tânia. Fico feliz que seja tão próxima de sua família. Porque tenho uma surpresa para você está noite.

—Sério? Você sabe que eu não gosto de surpresas Ed.

—Ah, mas você vai adorar essa.- Assim que disse isso o carro parou na porta e a surpresa desceu. Eu daria muita coisa para poder gravar a cara de horror que Tânia fez quando viu sua família.

—Tanaliana- Ela arregalou os olhos e olhou para mim em choque ao ouvir as vozes.

—Sabe Tânia.- Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.- Já que você é tão próxima de sua família. Achei que seria perfeito que elas viessem a sua premiação. Afinal, a noite vai ser incrível. Muito divertida, não acha? Tanaliana.

—Você... Você fez isso? Você os trouxe até aqui? Por que Ed?

—Achou mesmo que o que você fez contra Isabella ficaria impune? Achou que eu não me vingaria? Logo eu? Achou mesmo?

—Eu não fiz nada que não devia. Ela não servia para você.

—Essa é a sua opinião.

—Você sabe que é verdade.

—Eu sei que por pura crueldade sua, ela teve a vida exposta e arruinada. E é exatamente isso que vai acontecer com você aqui hoje Tanaliana.

—Não me chame assim. Eu abandonei essa abominação de nome há muito tempo. Você vai pagar caro por isso Cullen.

—Eu duvido muito disso. Vamos senhora?- Eu disse oferecendo meu braço a adorável senhora que descia do carro. Ela era a avó de Tânia.

—Quanta gentileza rapaz. Diga.. Você é namorado da Tanaliana?

—Não senhora.

—Uma pena. Aquela menina nunca teve um bom gosto para namorar. Vivia se agarrando com um moleque da fazenda. Nunca se dava ao respeito.

—Eu adoraria ouvir mais sobre isso senhora.- Disse para a avó dela.

—Por que está aqui vovó?

—Hora.. Você parece até que se esqueceu da família. Não liga nem manda cartas. Esse rapaz apareceu na fazenda dizendo que você ia ganhar uma coisa importante. E nem chamou a família Tanaliana. Que coisa feia. Continua a mesma menina ingrata de puxou ao pai nisso. Não é Tanaliana?

—É Tânia vovó. Ai meu deus. Vocês trouxeram o Deny?

—Eaí cabeçuda- Disse o menino saindo do carro. Ele devia ter uns oito nove anos.

—Seu moleque. É bom se comportar.

—Você vai pagar quanto pra isso?

—O que?

—O boa pinta aí me deu cem paus pra contar todos seus podres hoje.- Ele disse sorrindo.

—Tanaliana quanto tempo filhinha.- Disse a mãe dela descendo do carro, mas se virando para pegar a cereja do bolo da noite.

—Me diz que não tem o que eu acho que tem aí dentro.

—Eu não podia deixar o rocambole em casa. Ele ia sentir nossa falta.- Ela disse tirando um pequeno leitãozinho vestido com um terno de dentro da limusine.

—Como eu disse. Uma noite muito divertida.- Eu disse a puxando para dentro para que ela não pensasse em fugir.


	12. Acerto de contas

Edward PDV

—Se você não soltar meu braço eu juro que vou gritar Edward.

—E deixar você sair daqui? Se quiser gritar, fique a vontade. Vai ser um show ainda melhor.

—Como você os encontrou?

—Eu encontrou muitas coisas. Ou você se esqueceu o quão bom em descobrir as coisas eu sou?

—Tudo isso por causa daquela...

—Eu acho bom você medir suas palavras. Ou eu vou fazer muito pior do que fiz até agora. Agora vamos.

—Senhoras e senhores, está noite vamos entregar alguns prêmios do ramo dá moda. Será uma noite mágica e cheia de surpresas.

—Pode apostar nisso. - Sussurrei no ouvido de Tânia.

Estávamos sentados a mesa quando o irmão da Tânia começou a jogar azeitonas para cima.

—Será que dá pra você se comportar pirralho?- Ela perguntou irritada e ele a olhou e arrotou.

—Deny. Eu te dei educação menino. Vê se usa.- A mãe dele ralhou.

—Pode deixar ele.- Eu disse para a mãe da Tânia.- Ele é uma criança. Deixe se divertir um pouco.

—Mas o que vão pensar denóis? – Ela disse com o sotaque da fazenda.

—Deixe que pensem o que quiserem. Vocês são meus convidados. Podem ficar a vontade.- Eu disse e ela sorriu.

— Se é assim.

—Ei moço. Moço!- Deny chamou o garçom quase subindo na cadeira.- Se pode me arrumar um canudo?

—Um canudo?- O garçom perguntou confuso.

—É. Sabe, aquele tróço comprido que a gente usa pra tomar as coisas.- O garçom me olhou e eu assenti. Alguns minutos depois ele trouxe o canudo e entregou para o menino. Isso seria divertido. Deny pegou um papel que ele havia trazido e começou a mastigar. Com o canudo posicionou a bolinha de papel em direção a Tânia que estava olhando para o palco e atirou acertando em cheio seu nariz.

—Seu pivete. Eu vou...

—Gostaria de chamar ao palco a nossa estrela da noite. Tânia Denali.- O apresentador disse e todos aplaudiram. Tânia se levantou e assim que caminhou para o palco toda sua família começou a gritar e assobiar.

—Eu gostaria de agradecer...

—É isso aí Tanaliana!- A avó dela gritou bem alto.

—Como eu dizia, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que me ajudaram a chegar até aqui.

—Olha lá Mãe. Ela ta falando denóis.- A mãe dela gritou e foi até um repórter que estava perto.- Olha lá moço. Tira bastante foto da minha menina.

—Vocês são a família da Srta. Denali?

—Somos sim. Eu sou a mãe, essa é minha mãe, e meu filho. E tem o Rocambole também.

—Um porco?- Ele perguntou segurando o riso e pegando o telefone.- Phil... Esqueça a matéria do dopin. Eu tenho uma que merece capa. A senhora poderia falar mais sobre sua filha?

—Claro que eu posso. Vem aqui mãe. O moço quer saber histórias da Tanaliana.

—Pode deixar moço.Nóistá muito feliz de tá aqui com a tanaliana. Quando ela era pequena vivia posando pra tudo que era foto. Mas ela não era bonitona como tá agora não. Uma vez ela pegou minha navalha e cortou o cabelo porque queria ficar igual asmuiédá revista. Mas ela corto tudinho errado e ficou um mês com aquelacabelerade emaranhado tudo torto. Cê tinham que vê. Parecia um ninho de rato. - A avó dá Tânia disse e todos começaram a rir. - Aí um dia ela veio pra cidade grande, e largonóistudo lá no rancho.Nóisnem sabia que ela ia ganhar esse prêmio. O moço ali que foi buscarnóistudo. Ela puxou ao pai dela .Sempre se achando melhor que todo mundo.

—Agora?- o irmão dá Tânia perguntou e eu assenti. Ele subiu na cadeira com um enroladinho e gritou- Pensa rápido cabeçuda - ele disse jogando o enroladinho e acertando na Tânia fazendo com que ela se desequilibrasse e caísse sentada. E nessa hora o porco começou a correr em direção ao palco onde a comida havia ficado presa no cabelo dá Tânia. Mas a guia dele se prendeu a mesa e ele levou com ele a toalha e toda a louça.

—Tira essa coisa de cima de mim.- Ela gritou.

—Ué.Ela gostava do rocambole quando era pequena. Antes de começar com essas frescuras todas.

Definitivamente eu havia conseguido minha vingança. Agora sim eu poderia me tornar uma pessoa melhor para quando encontrasse com a Bella.

—Você meu amigo, definitivamente não presta.- Jasper disse entrando na minha sala e jogando uma revista em minha mesa. Nela mostrava Tânia sentada no chão com o porco em cima dela. E a manchete dizia " Modelo renega suas raízes humildes e acaba noite sentada com os porcos"-

—Brilhante não é?

—Eu nem preciso perguntar se você tem dedo nisso não é? Eu consigo ver a alegria em seus olhos. Você não tem jeito.

—Ao contrario. Agora Tânia, ou Tanaliana sabe que não se entra em meu caminho.

—Você disse que tentaria ser melhor. Por ela. Pela Bella.

—E eu vou, mas não achei certo ela se safar tão fácil.

—Por que eu tenho a sensação de que vou me arrepender de te aproximar da Bella?

—Você prometeu Jasper. Prometeu que me ajudaria.

—Eu vou Edward, mas você tem que ser melhor que isso. Você tem um mês e meio, e o que você fez? Alem de comprar a escola?

—Eu não estou com muito tempo ultimamente.

—Que cara é essa? O que aconteceu?

—É o Charlie. Minha mãe não sabe mais o que fazer. Ele tem se comportado cada vez pior.

—O Charlie? Seu irmão é a criança mais educada que eu já conheci.

—Ele era, mas depois que a Bella saiu da escola ele se rebelou. Tem estado cada vez pior. Arruma brigas e não liga para as tarefas. Ele é só uma criança. Não devia ser assim.

—Sua professora favorita foi embora. O que esperava?

—Parece que eu ferrei com tudo.

—Você fez. Mas está tentando consertar. Isso é o que conta.

—E será que dá pra consertar tudo?

—Eu não sei Edward, mas você pode tentar.

—Você tem noticias dela?

—Edward...

—Eu só quero saber como ela está.

—Ela está bem. Está em uma fazenda.

—De quem? Onde? Eu sei que poderia descobrir, mas me pareceu... Errado.

—Você está certo. Não é muito longe daqui. Umas três horas de viagem. É a fazendo de um amigo dos pais dela.

—O que você não está me contando?

—Olha, é melhor...

—Pode falar Jasper.

—Alice deixou escapar que ela conheceu um cara.

—Um cara?

—É, mas talvez eles sejam só amigos.

—É. Talvez. - Mas no fundo eu sabia que eles não podiam ser só amigos, podiam?


	13. Guarda uma dança?

**Bella PDV**

—Bella!

—Oi Alice.

—Então, cadê ele ?-Ela disse com um grito.

—Lá fora. Então, o grande dia.

— Eu pensei que você não fosse vir.

—E perder o casamento dá minha melhor amiga? Nunca.

—Bella, ele está aqui. - Alice disse e eu suspirei. - Jasper o convidou, eu não tive escolha.

—Tudo bem Ali. É o seu casamento. Não vamos criar caso.

—Você tem certeza de que está bem com isso?

—Tenho. Apesar de tudo, eu não guardo rancor. Esses meses tem sido tão bons.

—Então. Você e o Jared hein.

—Alice...

—O que? Você falou tanto dele. Eu fiquei curiosa. Tem alguma foto dele ai?

–Não. – Eu disse sorrindo.

—E com vou saber quem ele é.?

—Eu vou apresentar ele. Depois. Tenho medo de você desistir do casamento se o vir.

—Muito engraçado. É mais provável que o Jass desista e não eu. Mas sério Bella. Como você está?

—Eu não vou dizer que descobrir a aposta não me destruiu, mas... Eu não guardo rancor dele. Não vale a pena.

—E você está feliz? Isso com o Jared, é sério?

—Eu gosto muito dele. E foi tudo tão de repente.

—Então você o ama?

—Não tem como não amar. Ele entrou na minha vida quando eu estava destruída. Quando eu mais precisava de alguém. Me apaixonei na mesma hora.

—Então você não vai voltar, não é?- Alice perguntou.

—Eu não sei. Eu gosto muito dá fazenda, mas Jared mexe com imóveis. Pode ser que passemos um tempo aqui.

—Isso é bom. Podemos passar um tempo juntas. – Ela disse animada.

—Alice, você vai sair em lua de mel sua maluca.

—Na verdade não. Não consegui folga no trabalho.

—Que pena.

–Não é não. Podemos viajar daqui alguns meses. Será bom. Podemos passar um tempo juntas. Mas pode fazer uma coisa para mim?

—Claro. O que?

—Pode ir ver se Jass ainda está firme? Se não desistiu,..

—Alice!

—Eu estou falando sério. Eu quero saber se ele ainda está ali. Prometo que vou ficar melhor depois disso.

—Está bem. Você é absurda Alice. - disse saindo e indo para a sala onde Jasper estava. Eu já ia bater quando ouvi vozes. Mas foi um que me chamou a atenção. A dele.

—Eu estou nervoso.

—Eu sou o noivo aqui esqueceu? E você não tem motivos para isso.

—E se ela ainda estiver com raiva?

—Bella não é assim Edward. E quando ela souber o que você anda fazendo ela vai...

—Não Jasper. Ela não vai ficar sabendo.

—Por que não? Você salvou a escola. Se você não tivesse comprado a escola ela estaria falida.

—Eu não fiz isso para que ela me perdoasse.

—Edward.

—Não. Você não vai dizer nada

—Nem sobre o orfanato?

—Principalmente sobre o orfanato.

—Está bem. E o Charlie? Como ele está?

—Ainda na fase rebelde. - ele disse e eu continuei ouvido

—Você pediu para Carlisle trazê-lo?

—Sim. Mas eu disse que ele só poderia vir se ele se comportasse.

—Talvez ele fique melhor hoje. Depois de ve-la.

—Eu espero sim.

—Droga. Esqueci a gravata. Pode pega-la para mim?

—Claro. Onde está?

—Eu deixei no carro.

—Tudo bem- Ele disse e a porta se abriu antes que eu pudesse me afastar.

Quando a porta se abril eu congelei onde estava. Tudo que conseguia ver era ele. Ele olhava e seus olhos transmitiram alguma coisas. Surpresa, talvez culpa.

—Bella...

—Alice pediu para que eu viesse ver como o Jass estava.

—Claro. Você está... Linda. - Ele disse e eu não sabia o que dizer. Senti meu estômago se revirando. Ele estava tão perfeito naquele smoking.

—Você também não está nada mal. Eu preciso...- Disse apontando para sala onde Jasper estava.

—Claro. Eu gostaria de saber, será que podemos conversar?

—Não temos nada o que conversar Edward.

—Nada de senhor Cullen?- ele brincou.

—Não tenho mais motivos para te chamar assim. Já que você não é responder por meus alunos, uma vez que eu não tenho mais meu emprego. - Eu estava sendo horrível, mas mesmo dizendo que não guardava rancor e havia seguido em frente eu não conseguia parar.

—Eu já disse o quanto eu sinto, mas sei que não é o bastante.

—Você acha que pedir desculpas conserta as coisas Edward, mas não conserta.

—Eu sei. Por isso... Eu consegui seu emprego de volta. Se quiser, é seu.

—Como assim conseguiu meu emprego de volta?

—Isso não é importante. O importante é que se quiser, seu emprego é seu. Charlie sente sua falta.

—Você não vai me manipular com seu irmão Edward. Não mais.

—Não quero manipular você.- Ele disse com ar ofendido.

—Não? Então por que comprou a escola?

—Como você sabe sobre isso?

—Eu ia bater na porta quando ouvi vocês conversando.

—Eu não comprei a escola para fazer você voltar para mim. Eu já disse isso, mas vou repetir. Eu sinto muito Bella

—Edward não começa...

—Não. Me deixe falar. Eu preciso dizer, e você só precisa ouvir. E se nunca mais quiser me ver depois disso, eu desapareço.

—Está bem. Pode falar.

—Eu admito que tudo começou com uma aposta. Mas eu percebi que isso era errado assim que beijei você pela primeira vez. Eu acho que pensei que se te contasse sobre a aposta, você me odiaria. E a ideia de você me odiar... Acabou comigo.

—E o que acha que eu senti quando descobri que era tudo um jogo para você? Quando eu perdi tudo que eu construí?

—Eu não posso imaginar como você se sentiu. – Ele disse de cabeça baixa.

—Não. Você não pode. E como dono dá escola, você acha que pode comprar meu perdão me devolvendo o emprego que eu perdi por sua culpa?

—Não. Eu não estou oferecendo seu emprego de volta esperando seu perdão. Eu só quero devolver as coisas que eu tirei de você.

—E qual é o jogo? Você simplesmente vai me devolver o emprego? Claro que você estaria sempre por perto não é. Muito conveniente.

—Não se preocupe. Se você aceitar seu emprego, eu não serei um problema para você. Eu posso controlar a escola de fora. A antiga assistente de Jane é muito mais eficiente do que Jane deixava transparecer. Ela tem me ajudado muito e pode ficar me representando. Se você aceitar o emprego, e não quiser minha presença, eu não ficarei por perto.

—E por que você faria isso?- perguntei desconfiada.

—Por que eu fui um cretino e você merece sua vida de volta. Charlie merece a professora de volta. E tudo ficará melhor se você voltar.

—E você vai ficar longe?

—Se isso é o que você quer sim. De qualquer jeito, eu arrumei um apartamento em nova York. Posso controlar tudo de lá.

—Consegue controlar tudo de tão longe?

—Consigo. Como eu disse. Dalva é muito eficiente. Então? Você aceita?

—Se for do jeito que você está dizendo, aceito.

—Ótimo. Charlie ficará muito feliz. Vou pedir para Dalva acertar tudo.

—Mas você cumprirá sua parte, certo?

—Não se preocupe. Eu não serei um problema para você, mas eu posso fazer um pedido?

—Eu sabia. Não podia ser fácil assim.

—Não. É. Só um pedido, não uma exigência. Se você não quiser aceitar, eu vou entender.

—O que é?

—Pode guardar uma dança para mim?

—Uma dança?- Perguntei beirando o choque e a histeria.

—Quer saber... Não precisa. Esqueça que eu pedi.

—Edward- Jasper o chamou.

—Eu tenho que buscar a gravata de Jasper. Foi bom ver você Bella. Espero que seja feliz. -Ele disse se afastando com um sorriso triste e saiu.

—Bella- Jasper me chamou.

—Oi. Jass. Alice pediu para ver se você não tinha fugido. -Eu disse e ele riu.

—Não. Eu ainda estou aqui. Bem firme. Eu queria explicar.

—Não precisa. É o seu casamento. Edward é seu amigo. Você o convidou. Está tudo bem.

—Mesmo? Você está bem com isso?

—Estou. Ele me ofereceu meu antigo emprego.

—Ele disse que faria. Ele mudou muito nesses meses.

—Eu tenho minhas dúvidas.

—Não. Eu falo sério. Ele é meu amigo, mas quando eu descobri o que ele fez eu quis dar uma lição nele. Ele realmente está diferente.

—Antes dele sair, eu ia bater e ouvi vocês conversando. Você falou Sobre o orfanato?

—Eu não posso dizer nada sobre isso Bella.

—Por que não?

–Ele me proibiu de falar. Mas eu ainda acho que você deve saber, então. Desde que ele comprou à escola a renda aumentou bastante. E a empresa tem estado cada vez melhor. Todo mês Edward reverter uma parte para o orfanato.

—Ele está fazendo doações?

—Sim. Eles estavam praticamente fechando as portas. As doações salvaram o não queria falar nada porque sabe o quanto aquele orfanato significa para você.

—Alice e eu crescemos lá. Como ele sabe?

—Ele não sabia. O orfanato estava quase fechando e eu comentei com ele. Ele foi lá para conhecer o lugar e descobriu. . Não pense que ele fez isso esperando alguma coisa Bella.

—Eu sei. Eu só não sei o que dizer.

—Eu sei que não tenho o direito de te pedir isso, mas... Você pode apenas olhar? Você vai poder ver como ele mudou. Eu posso parecer um cretino por dizer isso, mas ele está mudado desde aquela aposta. E eu gosto de como ele é agora. Ele se parece com meu amigo de novo. Então, se puder perdoa-lo...

—Jasper...

—Não. Eu sei que ele não merece, e não estou pedindo para fazer isso hoje, mas se puder perdoa-lo, um dia... Por favor, o perdoe. Ele virou outra pessoa. E eu gosto muito dele assim. Por mais egoísta que possa parecer.

—Eu vou pensar nisso. Agora, eu tenho que voltar. Alice deve estar pensando que você fugiu mesmo.

—Está bem.- Ele disse sorrindo e eu fui para o corredor.

—Ei linda...- Jared disse aparecendo no corredor.- Tudo bem?

—Tudo sim. Eu preciso ver como Alice está.

—Claro. Bella?- Ele disse me chamando.

—Sim?- Ele segurou minha mão.

—Era ele?- Jared não precisava dizer o nome para saber de quem ele falava.

—Sim.

—Você nunca me falou muita coisa. Eu espero que um dia você possa se abrir comigo.

—Não importa. Ele vai embora e não será mais um problema. Mas preciso contar uma coisa.

—O que?

—Consegui meu emprego de volta.

—Sério. Isso é... Ótimo. Ótimo mesmo.

—Tem certeza? De que está bem com isso? Porque eu teria que voltar a morar aqui.

—Bella, eu amo você.- Ele disse acariciando meu rosto.- Eu sei que você adorava dar aulas, e se voltar é o que te deixa feliz, me deixa feliz também. – Ele disse sorrindo.

—Isso é tão doce.

—E eu também estava procurando um apartamento por aqui. Pro caso da filial da imobiliária ser construída mesmo.

—Mas... E a fazenda?

—Ela vai ficar bem. Eu tenho gente de confiança lá.

—Mas você ama aquele lugar. - Disse ainda sem acreditar que ele largaria tudo para me seguir até aqui.

—Eu sei, mas eu amo mais você. - Ele disse me beijando sem hesitar e mesmo com a certeza que ele tinha eu nunca havia me sentido mais perdida.


	14. Quem é Carlie?

**Bella PDV**

It Will Rain- Bruno Mars

—O que achou da Alice?

—Ela me pareceu uma boa pessoa. Uma amiga preocupada. E ela me fez muitas perguntas.

—Ela quer ter certeza de que você realmente gosta de mim.

—Espero ter passado no teste.

—Pelo jeito que ela te olhou, eu diria que você passou.

—Isso é muito bom de se ouvir. Agora que estamos aqui...- Jared disse nos balançando no ritmo da música.- Pode me contar mais sobre você?

—Claro. O que quer saber?

—Como você era quando era pequena. Você disse que foi criada em um orfanato. Foi onde conheceu Alice?

—Certo. – Eu disse suspirando. Eu gostava de falar sobre o orfanato, mas antes disso, precisava falar sobre meus pais.- Quando eu era pequena, meus pais brigavam muito. Eles usavam palavras... Palavras que não devem ser ditas quando o filho está ouvindo.

—Por isso não gosta de palavrões.

—Por isso não gosto de palavrões. Enfim. Uma noite os dois saíram. Era aniversário de casamento deles. Meu pai gostava de beber, mas não sabia parar. Na volta para casa, eles sofreram um acidente. O carro bateu em um caminhão. Os dois morrerão na hora.

—Eu sinto muito Bella. Muito mesmo.

—Tudo bem. Já faz muito tempo. Já passava da meia noite. Eu tinha ficado com uma babá. A policia chegou junto com uma assistente social. Ali eu soube o que tinha acontecido.

—E você foi direto para o orfanato? Não tinha parentes ?

—Meus pais eram filhos únicos. Não tinha tios. Meus avós morreram há muito tempo. Meu padrinho, Alec, era tudo que eu tinha. Mas ele não é o tipo de cara que tem filhos. Ele é o tio divertido. Não o responsável. Então fui mandada para o orfanato.

—E como foi? Crescer lá?- Jared perguntou realmente interessado nas palavras que eu dizia.

—Eu era muito quieta. Meio intocada até. Gostava de ficar no canto lendo. As outras meninas não entendiam. E sempre me provocavam, mas como eu ignorava elas tentaram algo diferente. Elas puxaram meu livro. Eu sempre fui pequena, então minha patética tentativa de pegar de volta fracassou. Foi quando Alice apareceu. Ela era ainda menor que eu, mas era rápida e sabia brigar. Derrubou a menina e pegou meu livro. Saímos correndo e nunca mais nos separamos depois disso.

—Eu gosto ainda mais da Alice agora.

—Ela é uma das melhores pessoas que conheço. Fico feliz que ela tenha encontrado alguém.

—E depois do orfanato?

—Quando completei 18 anos, Alec me procurou. Disse que meu pai havia deixado alguns investimentos e que renderam bem durante esses anos. Ele se ofereceu para cuidar de tudo. Com esse dinheiro eu consegui meu apartamento e fui estudar. Me tornei professora e o resto você sabe.

—O orfanato ainda funciona?

—Sim. Eu era voluntária lá antes de me mudar.

—Eu gostaria de conhecer.

—Mesmo?

—Claro. Quero saber tudo sobre você Bella.- Ele disse com o amor que sentia transbordando em seu olhar.

— Eu posso te levar lá no começo da semana.- Eu disse e ele sorriu.

—Eu adoraria.- Continuamos dançando.-Está com sede? Posso pegar alguma coisa para você?- Ele perguntou.

—Claro. –Antes de se afastar me beijou. Assim que Jared se afastou _ele_ se aproximou.

—Olá.

—Edward.- Suspirei. Por que ele não podia simplesmente ir embora e me deixar em paz?

—Me concede essa dança?- Ele perguntou me estendendo a mão. Que mal faria uma dança? Talvez seja exatamente que eu precise. Um término. Um fim.

Heart by Heart- Demi Lovato

—Eu soube sobre o orfanato.- Disse sem pensar.

—Jasper devia aprender a guardar segredos.

—Não foi culpa dele. Por que não me disse nada?

—Não pensei que fosse mudar a visão que você tem de mim. E não fiz por você.

—Eu não disse que foi.

—Eu fui conhecer o orfanato. Algumas crianças são muito especiais. Eu gosto de ir lá.

—Eu ia. Antes de viajar.

—A irmã Ana fala muito de você.

—Você contou..

—Nã não sabe que nos conhecemos. Para ela eu apenas ajudo o orfanato. Você parece bem.- Ele disse mudando de assunto.

—Eu estou.- Disse tentando parecer firme.

—Ele parece um cara legal. – Edward disse se referindo a Jared.

—Ele é.

—Você o ama?- Ele perguntou me olhando.

—O que?- Perguntei surpresa com sua pergunta.

—Você o ama?- Ele repetiu.

—Edward...

—É uma pergunta simples Bella. Você o ama ou não?

—Eu o amo. Era isso que queria ouvir? Isso vai te fazer sentir melhor? Saber que eu segui em frente te traz paz?- Perguntei sem me importar que minhas palavras o machucassem.- Foi um erro aceitar dançar com você.- Disse me afastando.

—Bella...- Ele disse me puxando para perto e minha auto confiança se desfez.

—Não! Eu sei quem você é. Sei o que me fez, mas ainda sim fico procurando motivos para te perdoar. Para te deixar chegar perto. O que há de errado comigo? Já chega disso.- Eu disse me afastando.

—Bella? O que aconteceu?- Jared perguntou preocupado.

—Nada. Podemos ir?

—Claro.

—Só vou me despedir da Alice e já vamos.- Eu disse e depois de parabenizar os noivos nós saímos. Jared não era o tipo de cara que ficava rondando. Se eu quisesse falar, ele saberia ouvir quando chegasse a hora. E era isso que eu precisava. Espaço.

—Você vai adorar as crianças.- Eu disse entrando no orfanato.

—Aposto que sim.- Ele disse entusiasmado.

—Bella?- Uma senhora perguntou.

—Irmã Ana!- Corri até ela a abraçando.

—Menina, você nunca mais apareceu. Sentimos saudades de você.

—Eu também. Onde estão as crianças?

—Elas estão no refeitório. Vão adorar ver você minha menina.

—Eu também vou adorar vê-las. Irmã Ana, esse é Jared. Um amigo.

—Muito prazer irmã.

—Então você foi o rapaz que conquistou nossa menina?

—Irmã Ana!- Disse corando.

—Eu estou brincando querida. Venham.

Caminhamos até o refeitório e assim que entrei algumas meninas se levantaram de seus lugares e correram até mim.

—Tia Bella!

—Você voltou!

—É claro que voltei. Vocês acharam que ia se livrar de mim?- Perguntei brincando.

A tarde passou rápido. Eu conversei e brinquei com as meninas, mas faltava alguém.

—Irmã Ana?

—Sim Bella?

—Onde ela está? Eu não a vi.

—Eu sabia que não demoraria para perguntar. Carlie foi adotada querida.

—Foi? Quando? Por quem?

—Quem é Carlie?- Jared perguntou.

—Uma das meninas aqui do orfanato. Ela é muito especial.

—Você se apaixonou por ela assim que ela chegou aqui não foi, minha menina?

—Ela lembrava um pouco de mim. Sempre quieta. Sempre lendo. – Disse e olhei para Jared.- Quando ela tinha seis anos, seus pais morreram em um incêndio. Ela sobreviveu, mas grande parte do seu rosto foi queimado. Ela veio para cá. Ela era diferente de todas as crianças. Crianças podem ser cruéis quando querem, então Carlie se isolava.

—Até Bella chegar. Ela não a olhava de maneira diferente. Então Carlie foi se soltando.

—Eu teria a adotado, mas juiz nenhum me daria a guarda dela. Então eu cuidava dela daqui. Quem a adotou?

—Um homem muito bom. Ele é um doador aqui no orfanato. Apesar de jovem, não teve problemas para conseguir a guarda de Carlie. Sabe, ele é dono de uma escola.- NÃO... Eu pensei.- E tem uma vida financeira bastante estável- NÃO ERA POSSÍVEL, eu disse a mim mesma.- Há alguns meses ele tem feito generosas doações. Por causa dessas doações ainda estamos abertos.

—Como...Como ele se chama?

—Edward Cullen.- Ela disse. Jared havia voltado a brincar com as crianças e não estava perto.

—Quando? Como?

—Você o conhece?

—Sim. Ele é irmão de um dos meus ex-alunos.

—Ele chegou aqui há alguns meses para conhecer o orfanato. Depois disso as doações não pararam de chegar. No inicio ele a viu isolada. Já que você era a única pessoa com quem ela se soltava. Ele me perguntou por que ela ficava sozinha, então eu contei a história.

—E o que ele fez?

—Se aproximou dela. E assim que ela virou, ele sorriu para ela. Ele não retorceu o rosto, nem se afastou. Ele não hesitou nem por um segundo Bella. Então ele se sentou e começou a puxar conversa com ela. Ela só acenava com a cabeça. E quando eu pensei que ele havia desistido, ele veio até mim e perguntou se eu poderia lhe arrumar folhas de papel e giz.

—Folhas?

—Sim. Eu fiquei surpresa, mas entreguei. Então ele voltou para mesa onde Carlie estava e lhe entregou uma folha, e começou a desenhar com ela.- A irmã Ana disse e eu não sabia o que dizer. Talvez Jasper não estivesse tão errado . Talvez ele tivesse mudado. E talvez eu só precisasse olhar.


	15. Não mereço seu perdão, mas eu preciso de

—Bella!- Alice disse pulando.-Que bom que conseguiu vir. Cadê o Jared?

—Ele precisou fazer uma viagem de ultima hora.

—Que cara é essa?

—Na verdade, ele que insistiu para que eu viesse. Não queria que eu ficasse sozinha.

—E ele tem razão. É uma festa Bella. Divirta-se um pouco.

—E cadê o aniversariante?

—Jasper está ali na sala.

—Vou falar com ele.- Bella saiu antes que Alice pudesse avisa-la de quem estava presente na festa.

Bella estava indo em direção a sala, quando um corpo muito familiar trombou com o seu fazendo-a se desequilibrar, mas braços a rodearam fazendo retomar o equilíbrio.

—Desculpe.- Edward pediu ainda sem tirar suas mãos da cintura dela. O toque dele a deixava confusa. Perdida.

—Eu tenho ouvido muito isso. – Ela disse sem pensar.- Pode me soltar? – Ela pediu e ele a soltou.

—Bella eu...

—Vai se desculpar de novo? Edward, eu já ouvi. E honestamente? Cansei. Eu vejo que você está diferente, mas ainda... Ainda dói. Eu vim porque Jasper é um amigo. Eu sabia que te encontraria aqui, e tudo bem. Mas não vamos agir como se tudo estivesse bem, está bem?- Bella disse saindo. Ela havia sido uma megera com ele, e nem ao menos sabia o porquê. Ela não estava mais com tanta raiva. Então por que não conseguia ser educada? Por que ele mexia tanto com ela?

Bruno Mars - It Will Rain

—Hey Jass... Feliz aniversário!- Bella disse o abraçando.

—Obrigado, Bella. Que bom que veio. Como você está? Veio sozinha?

—Sim. Jared precisou viajar.

—Fico feliz que tenha vindo. E...

—Eu já sei. Já esbarrei com ele.

—Vocês parecem dois imãs. Sempre se atraindo.

—Eu soube da Carlie.

—Ele te contou? – Jasper perguntou.

—Não. Eu fui até o orfanato e descobri. Por que não disse nada?

—Porque eu não podia.

—Por que não?

—Já teve um segredo que não podia contar? Que não podia contar, porque não era seu? Foi o que aconteceu.

—Então por que ele não me contou?

—Eu não sei Bella. Isso você tem que ver com ele. Eu espero que vocês acertem suas contas. Eu te considero uma grande amiga, e não gosto quando meus amigos estão brigados.

Bella estava sentada ouvindo Alice contar sobre sua viagem de lua de mel que seria dali a um mês, quando percebeu o olhar de Edward nela. Ele estava com um copo na mão e não desviou o olhar nem quando foi pego.

A musica ficou lenta e todos os casais dançavam enquanto Bella estava parado em um canto olhando. Foi quando Edward apareceu em sua frente.

—Oi.- Ele disse se aproximando.

—Oi.

—Aproveitando a festa?- Edward perguntou.

—É. Olha... Desculpa, pelo que eu disse mais cedo. Eu fui grossa. E não precisava.

—Talvez precisasse. Você tem todo direito de me odiar.

—É. Eu sei.

—Você acha... Acha que um dia possamos ser amigos?

—Eu não sei. Acho que não.

—Acho que isso é bom.

—Bom?- Bella perguntou surpresa enquanto Edward olhava para seu copo.

—É. Porque eu sei que não vou conseguir ser só seu amigo.

—Edward...

—Não Bella. Tudo bem. Eu só me sito meio idiota, porque percebi tarde demais.

—Percebeu o que?- Ela perguntou ainda confusa com as palavras dele.

—Percebi que eu me apaixonei por você. Que me apaixonei pelo seu sorriso, pela sua maneira de ser, pelo seu jeito doce e meigo que me encantava, eu me apaixonei por cada parte de você, Bella. Me apaixonei por cada detalhe sobre você.

—Edward... Ela disse tentando fazê-lo parar e ele caiu aos seus pés.

—Eu sinto tanto pelo que eu fiz , Bella. Mesmo que eu tenha feito coisas boas também. Mas depois de tudo isso, eu ainda sinto, porque perdi você.

—Edward o que está fazendo?- Bella perguntou para Edward meio bêbado que se ajoelhava aos seus pés.

—Eu sei que não mereço seu perdão, mas eu preciso dele.

Vê-lo ali. De joelhos aos seus pés pedindo perdão, mexeu com ela. Por mais que ela odiasse admitir, mexeu. Por que ela não conseguia odiá-lo? Depois de tudo que havia feito. Apesar de tudo o que ele havia feito, ela ainda o amava. É isso era injusto. Com ela, por ter sofrido tanto. Com ele, porque ele não merecia e principalmente com o Jared, porque foi ele que ficou do seu lado enquanto ela se curava. E agora ela estava ali. Ela estava pensando em deixar um homem que a idolatrava, por um que havia se aproximado dela por uma aposta, e ainda sim, não conseguia se arrepender.

Todos olhavam e ele continuava ali. Olhando para Bella. Completamente alheio aos que o rodeavam.

—Edward, levanta.- Ela pediu,

—Eu não entendo o que há de errado comigo. Eu virei uma pessoa melhor depois que conheci você. E mesmo depois das coisas que eu fiz de bom, não consigo simplesmente seguir em frente. Não sem o seu perdão. – Ele disse e Bella respirou fundo. Dizendo as palavras que mudariam tudo.

—Eu perdôo você, Edward. Agora levanta.- Ela disse e ele se levantou. Aos poucos todos os convidados voltaram para suas conversas.

—Mesmo?- Ele perguntou como se aquilo não fosse real.

—Sim. Você não é o mesmo cara que me machucou. Eu só percebi isso quando soube da Carlie.

—Então você só me perdoou porque eu adotei a Carlie?

—Não. Eu perdoei você porque você mudou. Porque é uma pessoa melhor. Que tipo de pessoa eu seria se fechasse meus olhos para todas as coisas boas que você tem feito?

—Eu não fiz essas coisas pensando nisso.

—E é por isso que isso mexeu tanto comigo. Porque eu sei que você fez, porque era o certo. Você nem sabia se eu voltaria um dia. Mas o que eu não entendo, é por que não me disse nada. No casamento da Alice, você poderia ter falado da Carlie quando mencionou o orfanato.

—Não achei que precisasse. Eu não a adotei para provar nada. Eu a adotei porque ela é uma criança muito especial. Eu me encantei por ela. E a idéia de ser pai dela... Eu não posso descrever. – Edward disse e Bella ainda o encarava.- Olha, eu sei que fui um cretino com você, mas não pense que eu adotei a Carlie para chegar em você de alguma maneira.

—Eu sei disso. Eu não disse que foi. Eu só não entendo por que não disse nada.

—E parecer que eu estava tentando impressionar você? Bella, eu sei que cometi um erro, eu sei disso.

—E eu já te perdoei.

—E você não sabe o quão feliz eu fico em ouvir isso. Eu devolvi seu emprego e tentei consertar tudo que podia. Mas Carlie não tem nada a ver com essa história. Eu a adotei, porque eu a amo.- Ele disse com um semblante sério, deixando Bella sem palavras.

—Você ainda vai para Nova York?

—Eu disse que iria. Pretendo manter minha palavra. Estou deixando tudo em ordem hoje. Meu voou é no final da semana.

—E Carlie?

—Ela vai comigo. Eu a adotei. Ela é minha filha agora.

—Ah... É claro que vai. Eu... Eu queria saber, se podia vê-la. Sabe, antes de vocês viajarem.

—Claro. Ela sempre fala de você. Acho que vai adorar sua visita. Amanhã ela vai levar uma amiga para brincar. Se te deixar m ais confortável, pode ir no meu apartamento quando eu não estiver. Charotte, a babá da Carlie vai estar com as meninas.

—Eu adoraria, mas não preciso ir quando não estiver lá. Não é como se você fosse me atacar ou algo assim.- Ela disse sorrindo.

—Não. Não é.- Ele disse sorrindo. Aquilo era o mais próximo que haviam chego de uma conversa civilizada.

O dia seguinte veio e Bella seguiu para o endereço que Edward havia passado, já que ela nunca havia ido até seu apartamento . Edward havia avisado que ela chegaria então o porteiro a deixou subir. Quando tocou a campainha, uma senhora estava na porta.

—Você deve ser a Dona Isabella.- Ela disse com um sorriso.

—Só Bella por favor.

—O menino Edward disse que você viria. As meninas estão na sala. Por aqui.- Ela disse acompanhando Bella.

—Bella!- Carlie gritou correndo em sua direção assim que a viu.

—Olá, minha pequena. Quanto tempo não te vejo. – Ela disse pegando Carlie nos braços.

—Você parou de ir no orfanato. Eu pensei que tivesse ido embora.

—Não me amor. Eu precisei fazer uma viagem. Mas agora eu voltei.

—Mas o tio Edward disse que não vamos mais morar aqui.- Ela disse baixando o rosto.- Eles iam embora, por que Bella havia praticamente pedido isso. E agora ela perderia Carlie

—Você gostaria de ficar Carlie?

—Eu gosto daqui. Eu tenho minha escola, e até fiz uma amiga.

—Isso é muito bom meu amor. – Bella disse pensando no que tinha que fazer.

—Bella, vem conhecer minha amiga.- Carlie disse puxando Bella pela sala.- Essa é minha amiga Julie.

—Olá. - A menina disse. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos.

—Olá, Julie.- Bella disse e Carlie a puxou sussurrando em seu ouvido.

—Ela parece com você Bella

—Sim, ela parece. – Bella disse sorrindo.

As meninas passaram a tarde brincando e trançando o cabelo de Bella, e no final daquela tarde, quando saiu daquele apartamento, ela sabia o que tinha que fazer. Era hora de organizar sua vida.


	16. O cara certo

— Carlie? – Edward a chamou. – Já arrumou suas coisas, querida?

— Já. Mas não consigo fechar a mala, tio. – Disse fazendo-o sorrir.

— Vamos até seu quarto. Eu ajudo você. – Respondeu a fazendo ir para o quarto saltitando.

— Nós temos mesmo que nos mudar?

— Sim, mas não será por muito tempo.

— Eu não estou reclamando, só queria saber.- Disse e ele se ajoelhou, ficando de sua altura.

— Você gosta daqui, não é Carlie? – Perguntou e ela assentiu.

Ele estava confuso sobre o que fazer. Por um lado, havia prometido a Bella que se mudaria, mas também precisava colocar Carlie em primeiro lugar. Ela era sua prioridade agora.

— Vamos embora pelo que aconteceu com a tia Bella?

— É um dos motivos. Tia Bella está muito triste comigo, pelo que eu fiz com ela.

— Por que você mentiu? – Perguntou.

— Sim. Porque eu menti.

— Mas você já pediu desculpas. Quando eu minto, eu peço desculpas, e tudo fica bem de novo.- Disse com sua inocência.

— O mundo dos adultos é um pouco mais complicado que isso, filha.- Edward disse. Ele já a chamava de filha, mas ela continuava o chamando de tio. Ele não ficava chateado com isso. Daria a ela todo o tempo que precisasse.

— Então você pediu desculpas, e a tia Bella não quis te desculpar? – Perguntou com um olhar confuso.

—Não. Ela me perdoou, mas não quer mais ser minha amiga.

—Por quê?

— Porque algumas coisas levam tempo, Carlie. E eu vou dar todo o tempo que ela precisar.

— Quando ela te desculpar, podemos voltar?

— Claro.

— Então vai ser como férias?

— Podemos dizer que sim.- Respondeu para ela.

— Então tudo bem.

— Tem certeza de que está bem com isso, filha?

—Tenho. Porque eu sei que não vamos ficar muito tempo lá.

— As vezes eu queria pensar como você, querida.- Disse dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e a ajudando a fechar a mala.

Enquanto isso, Bella se arrumava para o jantar. Jared e ela iriam em um restaurante. Ele disse que tinha novidades. Ela havia tomado uma decisão e estava pronta para contar a ele.

Ela usava um vestido azul de mangas compridas, uma sapatilha preta. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e caiam em cascata em suas costas. O porteiro interfonou avisando que Jared estava esperando e ela desceu.

— Oi.

—Você está linda.- Disse a beijando. Eles caminharam até o carro, onde Jared abriu a porta para que ela entrasse e seguiram até o restaurante.

— Aqui é bem tranqüilo.

— Sim. Eu gostava muito de comer aqui quando vinha para a cidade.

Eles fizeram o pedido e estavam na sobremesa, quando ela perguntou sobre a empresa.

— Já conseguiu acertar o que faltava para a filial?

— Eu estou tentando, mas estou com alguns pontos que não consigo resolver.

— Pontos?

— Meu irmão tem metade da empresa, e eu não posso abrir filiais sem a autorização dele. Assim como ele não pode sem a minha.

— E ele não quer que você abra uma aqui?

—Não. Ele diz que a cidade aqui, não tem muito movimento e retorno. Que tem muito do mesmo. Então não quer arriscar.

— E sem o ok dele, você não pode fazer nada?

—Não.

— E se vocês conversassem?

— Vou resolver isso, mas eu não te trouxe aqui para isso. Eu queria falar com você sobre uma coisa. Uma coisa muito importante.

— Pode falar então.- Disse e ele segurou sua mão.

— Bella, eu sempre fui o tipo de cara que se apaixonava fácil. Mas depois que perdi meus pais, eu me fechei. E mesmo não tendo muitos relacionamentos eu ainda tinha medo, porque não suportava a ideia de amar uma alguem e a perder. Mas isso mudou quando eu conheci você. E não é porque você é bonita, inteligente e perfeita. É porque eu amo você. E não me sinto mais sei nos conhecemos a pouco tempo, mas.. - Jared disse ainda segurando a mão dela e lhe entregou uma pequena caixinha - Quer casar comigo?

Bella o olhava, e os olhos dele não transmitiam nada menos que amor e devoção. Ela respirou fundo e o olhou.

—Jared você tem sido incrível. Você entrou na minha vida quando eu mais precisei e eu amo você. Eu sempre me imaginei com a vida que eu levo agora. Encontrar o cara perfeito. Me casar. Ter filhos e um marido que me beijasse quando chegasse. Talvez abrir minha própria escola. E você é tudo que eu tenho procurado. Tudo mesmo.

— Então você...- Ele disse sorrindo, mas ela o interrompeu.

—Mas eu ainda o amo. Eu queria não amar. E eu sei que isso não é justo com você. Não pense que eu estou te usando ou algo assim,porque não estou. Eu queria tanto poder tirar isso de mim. Porque você é o cara certo pra mim, mas...

—Mas não consegue não é?- Perguntou fechando a mão livre com força.

—Eu pensei... Pensei que voltando para o casamento da Alice e vendo ele como ele era, isso seria o bastante pra matar isso que eu sinto. Seguir com a minha vida e finalmente ser feliz. E então...

—Então você viu que ele mudou. Eu entendi Bella. – Disse com a raiva estampada em sua voz.

—Eu sinto muito.

—Tudo bem Bella.- Disse com a voz que transbordava sarcasmo.- Você acha que ele é o cara certo para você,mas mesmo não sendo o bastante para você, eu ainda amo você. E quero que seja feliz. – Suspirou tentando se controlar.

—Você é um cara incrível Jared, mas eu não sou a pessoa certa pra você. – Ele realmente a amava, e não desistiria tão fácil.

— Bella, eu sei que nos conhecemos a pouco tempo e talvez meu pedido seja precipitado, mas não temos que nos casar agora. Podíamos viajar e conhecer outros lugares. Começar de novo. Juntos. – Disse apertando suas mãos. Ele a amava. A queria. Não estava disposto a perde-la. Ainda mais para um cara que havia a machucado tanto.

— Jared...- O chamou suspirando.

—E quem sabe, com o tempo, você consiga ver que eu sou perfeito pra você. Como você é para mim. – Tentou argumentar.

—Você é perfeito Jared. É mais que perfeito, mas eu não estaria sendo honesta com você se aceitasse seu pedido. E você merece isso. Merece alguém que mereça você, e eu não sou essa pessoa. Um dia você vai encontrar a mulher certa para você, mas ela não sou eu. – Ela disse e ele guardou a caixinha.

—E como ficamos? – Perguntou frustrado.

—Você devia... Devia voltar para a fazenda. Você ama aquele lugar. Eu espero que um dia possamos ser amigos. Espero de verdade.

—É... Talvez um dia. Então... O que vai fazer agora? - Ele suspirou sem a uma batalha perdida. O tal Cullen a tinha nas mãos.

—O que eu poderia fazer? Ele vai embora.- Bella disse suspirando.

— Eu posso fazer uma pergunta?- Perguntou friamente.

—Claro.

— Por que a mudança? Sobre ele?

— Ele mudou. Eu acho que nunca deixei de ama-lo, então quando eu voltei e vi...

— Então você vai voltar com ele, porque ele fez uma ou duas coisas decentes na vida?

—Isso não é..

— Ele deixou de ser um pouco o cretino que te magoou , e então você o perdoa e vai voltar para ele? Fácil assim? – Disse com um olhar que transbordava raiva.

— Eu nunca disse que voltaria com ele.- Defendeu-se.

—Mas você vai atrás dele – Rosnou com raiva.

—Eu não sei. Ele disse que partiria e que eu podia voltar pro meu antigo emprego sem me preocupar com ele, mas... Eu não sei se é isso que eu quero. Talvez eu devesse ir atrás dele.

—Faça o que achar melhor Bella - Ele disse pedindo a conta.

—Jared, não precisa...

—O que Bella? O que você quer? Que eu encoraje a mulher que eu amo. Ir atrás de outro cara? Desculpa, mas não sou tão superior assim. - Ele disse enquanto íamos para fora.

—Eu acho melhor ir de táxi.

—Eu posso te deixar casa. – Disse sem animo na voz. Ele tinha outros planos para o fim daquela noite. Não se parecia nem um pouco com esse.

—Tudo bem. Não precisa.

—Como quiser. Tenha uma boa vida Bella. Talvez perceba o erro que está cometendo.

—Eu espero que possamos ser amigos. –Ela disse e ele suspirou.

— Eu... quero sua felicidade. Desejo, de coração, que você esteja certa. Mas não vou mentir e dizer que espero que ele seja o cara certo mesmo, por que se não... se ele não for o cara certo... eu vou estar pronto pra você. Sabe onde me encontrar. - Ele disse entrando no táxi.

—Eu também espero. - Ela disse para si mesma.


	17. Você veio se despedir?

— Bella? – Jasper perguntou surpreso por vê-la ali na empresa.

— Onde ele está? – Questionou olhando ao redor, já pronta para continuar sua busca.

— Devagar, Bella. Onde quem está?- Perguntou confuso.

— Ele. Edward. Onde Edward está?

— Hoje é sexta, Bella. Ele foi para o aeroporto.- Lamentou.

— Não! Eu o perdi?- Inquiriu. – Eu vim aqui pra dizer tudo para ele. E ele simplesmente se foi. – Disse em um sussurro.

— Se corrermos ainda podemos chegar a tempo. – Rebateu e os olhos dela brilharam com a esperança.

Jasper pegou as chaves do carro e eles foram em direção ao aeroporto.

— A que horas saí o vôo?

— As seis. – Respondeu entrando no estacionamento do aeroporto.

— Temos cinco minutos, Jasper. – Comentou ansiosa. Com medo de que não chegassem a tempo. Ou medo que ele não a quisesse mais.

— Vamos chegar a tempo, Bella. – Respondeu e ela continuou a saltitar nervosamente. – O que é isso na sua mão? – Perguntou observando o rolo de papéis que ela trazia.

— São cartas. – Respondeu e ele a olhou curioso.

— No tempo que estive fora, eu escrevi várias cartas para ele.

— Ele nunca...

— As recebeu? – Perguntou e Jasper assentiu.

— Não poderia. Eu nunca tive coragem de enviá-las.

Ele estacionou e ela disparou pelo estacionamento. Um carro vinha em sua direção quando ela foi atravessar, mas felizmente o motorista freou a tempo. E ela continuou a correr.

Read All About It

You've got a heart as loud as lions so why let your voice be tamed?

(Você tem um coração tão alto quanto um leão, então por que deixa sua voz ser domada?)

Maybe we're little different, there's no need to be ashamed

(Talvez sejamos um pouco diferentes, não precisa ter vergonha)

You've got the light to fight the shadows so stop hiding it away

(Você tem a luz para lutar contra a escuridão, então pare de escondê-la)

Come on, come on

(Vamos lá, vamos lá)

I wanna sing

(Eu quero cantar)

I wanna shout

(Eu quero berrar)

I wanna scream till the words dry out

(Eu quero gritar até as palavras se abafarem)

So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid

(Então coloque tudo nos papéis, não tenho medo)

They can read all about it, real all about it oh

(Podem ler tudo sobre isso, ler tudo sobre isso, oh)

— Qual o vôo dele, Jasper? – Questionou olhando para os lados, mas sem encontra-lo?

— Eu não sei, Bella. – Respondeu a ajudando a procurar.

— Que horas são?

— Seis e dez.

— O avião partiu? – Perguntou, mas ele não respondeu, então ela o olhou.

— Eu sinto muito, Bella. Acho que ele já foi.

— Ele não pode ter ido! Não pode. – Sussurrou olhando para os próprios pés.

— Quando ele chegar em Nova York você pode...

— Você não entende. – O interrompeu. – Eu precisava vê-lo. Precisava pedir desculpas pelas coisas que eu disse. Ele errou, mas não é mais aquele cara. E eu fechei meus olhos. Mas agora eu abri e não posso dizer o que eu quero.

— E o que você queria dizer? – Perguntou.

— Dizer que eu o amo tanto que meu coração parece que vai explodir. Dizer que eu quero apenas esquecer o passado e seguir em frente com ele. Porque por mais tarde que seja, eu cheguei a conclusão que por mais que eu tente, não consigo viver sem ele.

— Então por que não diz? – Perguntou apontando para trás dela e ela se virou encontrando um par de olhos verdes que a analisava.

— Edward? – O chamou paralisada. Estava ali para dizer tudo que sentia a ele. E agora que estava ali, não conseguia dizer nada.

— Bella? O que faz aqui?

— Tia Bella! – Carlie a chamou correndo em sua direção e pulando em seu colo.

— Oi, querida. – Cumprimentou acariciando seus cabelos. – Olá, Edward.

— Você veio se despedir, tia?

— Sim... Eu vim...- Disse olhando para Jasper que assentiu a encorajando. – Não seja covarde. – Sussurrou para si mesma e colocando Carlie no chão. Na verdade não. Eu vim lhe entregar isso. – Disse mostrando as cartas.

— O que é isso? - Perguntou curioso.

— São cartas. Eu escrevi todos os dias que estive fora. Em nossa última conversa, você disse que me amava.

— E você disse que não sentia o mesmo. – Acrescentou ferido.

— Por isso estou aqui. Eu menti, Edward. Tive que mentir. Eu tive medo de me machucar novamente. E você acreditou tão facilmente.

— É claro que acreditei. Depois da bagunça que fiz com sua vida, não tinha porque você me amar. Eu simplesmente não entendo. Como pode?

— Eu me fiz essa pergunta, várias e várias vezes. E é por isso que eu só quero esquecer o passado. Todos quebramos as regras. Eu só quero seguir em frente. – Disse se aproximando e ele a encarava. Mais precisamente sua boca. Queria beijá-la, mas não sabia como ela reagiria. Afinal, ela tinha ido até lá.

— Então...

— Eu quero seguir em frente, mas com você- Disse quase em um sussurro, mas ele a ouviu e sorriu largamente. – Mas eu vou entendeu se você disser que já passou muito tempo e... –Foi interrompida por ele, que a puxou contra o peito e a beijou.

— Que nojo! Solta ela papai!. – Carlie disse e tampou a boca constrangida pela forma que havia chamado o Edward. – Desculpa tio, escapou, foi sem querer, não fica bravo comigo, eu sei que não sou as filha de verdade.- Ela mal disse as palavras e já estava se desculpando com ele com se tivesse feito alguma coisa terrível.

— Carlie, vem aqui.- Edward pediu se agachando e ficando da sua altura enquanto Bella assistia aquela cena. Ele segurou suas mãozinhas. – Você não tem pelo o que se desculpar, querida. Você pode ter me chamado de pai agora, mas para mim, você é minha filha desde que eu conheci você.

Depois de dizer essas palavras, a pegou no colo e ela aninhou em seus braços. Bella os admirava encantada. E se possível, ainda mais apaixonada por ele.

At night we're waking up the neighbours while we sing away the blues

(À noite acordamos todos os vizinhos, enquanto cantamos os blues)

Making sure that we're remember yeah, 'cause we all matter too

(Tendo certeza de que lembremos, porque todos nós importamos também)

If the truth has been forbidden, then we're breaking all the rules

(Se a verdade foi proibida, então estamos quebrando todas as regras)

So come on come on, come on come on

(Então vamos lá, vamos lá, vamos lá, vamos lá)


End file.
